Jade Stone
by CrystalDream
Summary: An injured Danny is forced to stay with Vlad while his parents are away at a convention. While he's there, he finds out about the Jade Stone- a magical gem that can control the Ghost Zone. Soon, he's tangled up in Vlad's plans to retrieve the gem. Is it..
1. The Hospital

So, I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but it was calling to me ;D Anyways, I'm so excited to put this up! This should be a fun story to write- and hopefully fun for you guys to read! I was planning on not posting this until the fic was completed, but I was just so excited that I couldn't wait. I really hope you guys like it!

Hopefully I'll be updating weekly. Enjoy!

Summary

An injured Danny is forced to stay with Vlad while his parents are away at a convention. While he's there, he finds out about the Jade Stone- a magical gem that can control the Ghost Zone. Soon, he's tangled up in Vlad's plans to retrieve the stone. Is it more than he can handle- and is there more to Vlad's plans than meets the eye? No slash.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hospital

"Would Dr. Sanchez please report to room 703, immediately? Dr. Sanchez to room 703, please."

I stirred at the loud, echoing voice. Pulling the sheets over my chest, I tried to get comfortable in my strangely hard bed. A strange smell drifted into my room, reaching my face and crawling up my nose. I wrinkled my eyebrows in disgust at what smelled like frozen cough syrup.

My head started pounding lightly as another message was yelled over an intercom somewhere. I wanted desperately to go back to sleep, but I was a light sleeper and I knew I wouldn't be able to doze off again with all this noise. Instead, I let my eyes flicker open.

I was met with a blindingly white room. White walls, white flooring, white door and even white bed sheets. I groaned, realizing I was in a hospital. Before I even had the chance to wonder what I was doing here, I felt a hand gently rest upon my forearm. My vision still blurry, I blinked a few times. I looked over to my bedside, puzzled to see my arch-nemesis seated next to me with an unreadable expression on his face, though I thought it might be something along the lines of worry.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled something incomprehensible. What was Vlad doing here? Heck, what was I doing here? The last thing I remembered was being punched in the stomach by Skulker…

"Daniel?" I heard the multi-billionaire at my side ask me, his voice lined with concern. "Daniel, are you alright?"

Realizing it was Vlad's hand that was sitting on my arm, I quickly tried to pull away, but a sudden, sharp pain in my right side caused my arm to fall back to its original position. I moaned.

Fully awake, I was now more aware of the colossal pain I was in. My muscles ached and my left wrist was wrapped in a bandage. I was unable to move my left foot and my side felt like it was about to explode.

"Do you need the doctor?" Vlad asked hastily.

"No…" I muttered, trying to sit up without hurting my side too much. I had to put all my weight on my hands to be able to position myself against the small, wooden headboard.

After a few moments of silence, which were used to recover from my difficult task of sitting up, I looked towards Vlad, my eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What are you doing here?" I demanded of my enemy, trying not to sound as weak as I felt. Even in my immense pain, I still felt resentment towards the man sitting next to me. For all I knew, it was his fault I was laying here.

"Daniel, there's no need to be angry-," Vlad responded, raising an eyebrow, "I'm merely here to make sure you receive the medical care you need."

I was about say something when a doctor walked through the door.

"Ah, Daniel!" the doctor said cheerfully. "Glad to see you're finally up. How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Lousy," I grunted in response.

He smiled sympathetically. "Well, that's to be expected. You took a pretty hard fall from what Mr. Masters tells me. I shot Vlad a glance. "It's a good thing he was around at the time so he could bring you in."

Not quite in the mood to hear someone praising my enemy, I asked, "Why exactly _am _I in here?"

"Well, you did have some serious wounds when you came in yesterday. You've sprained you're ankle and you had a mild concussion, as well as some cuts that we've cleaned up for you. You've got a big bruise on your side too, but it should clear up within a few days. I'll be sending in nurse Blonda to check up on you in a bit- we need to re-wrap your wounds every few hours."

I nodded to show my understanding. Before leaving the room, he added, "And don't look so down, kid. You'll be as good as new and out of this place in no time!"

As soon as he was gone, I looked at Vlad, my eyes narrowing. "I _fell?_" I asked incredulously. "That's the best you could come up with? What really happened?"

"You know," he countered my question, "I was hoping you would be able to tell me. I found you sprawled on the ground of your parents lab, bleeding."

Honestly, I couldn't for the life of me remember what had happened. The last thing I recalled was fighting with Skulker in the Ghost Zone. That ghost was a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. While I was rummaging through the pool of my recent memories, trying to find an answer to the question, something in my mind clicked.

"Wait a minute- what were you doing in my parents' lab?" I demanded suddenly.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Do you want to get into semantics or do you want to be grateful that I was there to help you? Besides," he pointed out, "_You_ didn't tell me what happened yet."

"That's because it's none of your business," I said curtly. I would have crossed my arms to emphasize my response if I'd had the energy.

"Oh honestly," Vlad sighed in exasperation, "You are so stubborn sometimes, Daniel."

I was about to scoff at him in response, when another shot of pain traveled up my side. Quickly Vlad's hand reached for my side, and I winced. "Is everything alright?" he asked; his tone softened as concern was now apparent in his voice.

I cringed at his touch. This wasn't right. I shouldn't have been laying here desperate and helpless when my arch-nemesis was sitting right next to me! I hated that I was unable to so much as move a muscle around him. How are you supposed to be on your guard when every time you move you experience insufferable pain? I already hated the idea of being vulnerable around my friends and family- being vulnerable around my enemies wasn't really my idea of fun.

"Why are you still here, anyways?" I snapped. "You dropped me off, so why don't you just leave?" I realize I was being harsh to someone who had possibly just saved my life, but there was no way I was letting Vlad get under my skin. That's how Vlad works, after all. He plays games with your mind, and as soon as he's gotten close to you, he topples you off the board like some worthless pawn. Valerie learned that the hard way, and I wasn't about to follow in her footsteps.

Rolling his eyes, Vlad responded impatiently, "Do you really think I'd just leave you here at the hospital when all your family and friends are away on vacation? I'm not heartless, you know, Daniel."

Could've fooled me," I muttered under my breath, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Something about his last remark bothered me though. How did he know my family and friends were away? My parents left for a two-week ghost seminar-convention in the North and Jazz was doing some summer courses at the university, four hours away from Amity. Even Tuck and Sam had gone on vacation with their families- and they weren't expected to return for at least a month. Was he spying on me or something?

I closed my eyes and shook the thought out of my head. Honestly, I didn't want to worry about this right now. My head hurt and I felt like if I moved again, all my limbs would fall off; I just wanted to relax and let my wounds heal. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift back into dreamland, oblivious to the fruitloop next to me.

* * *

A few hours later, after a plump, cheery lady had come and changed my bandages, Dr. Marcher walked back in, a clipboard in his hands.

"Good news, kiddo," the doctor said, shooting a glance at me before returning to his clipboard. "You'll be outta here in no time. We just need a guardian to sign these papers and you can get out tomorrow morning." He automatically passed some documents that were in his hand to Vlad, who took a pen out of his pocket to sign them.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Vlad silenced me. I glared at the multi-billionaire, clenching my teeth. _Great. Now I'm stuck with Toucan Sam for the next two weeks..._I thought bitterly.

As Dr. Marcher was about to take the signed documents from Vlad's hands, I sputtered, unable to wait for him to leave the room so I could grill Vlad on whatever the heck was going on, "Doctor, he's not really my guardian- my paren-,"

"Whoa there, kid," Dr. Marcher put up his hand to slow me down. "It's okay if he's not your legal guardian. We just need someone to sign that they'll be taking care of you for the next few days…unless you wanted to stay in the hospital instead?" he questioned.

"No," I mumbled quietly, looking down at the covers.

"Perfect! I'll come check on you in a little while then," Dr Marcher informed me, returning to his previous jovial manner as he took the papers and left the room.

"Vlad, I hope you know I'm not going to be stayin-," I started determinedly, but he interrupted me.

"Daniel, I'm not going to drop you off at home and leave you to fend for yourself like nothing happened. How are you going to provide for yourself when you can barely stand up?" he said sternly. "Now stop acting like a stubborn child and get some rest."

His firm response to my remark left me quiet for a few moments. When I finally opened my mouth to retort, I quickly shut it again, realizing that he was right. True, I'd rather stick a fork in my side than stay with Vlad, even if only for a while, but I realized that he had a good point. There was no way I could stay home alone like this. Recognizing I had been defeated, I took his advice and pulled the covers over my chest, trying to get some sleep.

* * *

So it's pretty tame for a first chapter, aside from the fact that Danny's in the hospital...Ah, I just love torturing that boy. Then again, who doesn't? Especially if you get to torture him with Vlad *evil grin* I just love writing Vlad- he's so frootloopishly evil and fun :D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be updating in a week, hopefully! Thanks for reading and please leave a review :D


	2. Welcome Back, Daniel

Hi guys! Here's chapter 2 :D

But before we get started, I just wanted to let you guys know - I was hoping to update every week, but due to circumstances, that may no longer be possible. I just wanted to let you guys know though, if ever I haven't updated and it's been more than a week, it doesn't mean I've given up on the story! I fully intend on continuing the fic- the updates may just take a little longer or be a little more sporadic.

On a lighter note, thank you to all who read, reveiwed, fav'd and/or alerted this story! You guys made my day and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! :DD

Crystal

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Daniel

I had just been let out of the confines of my hospital room this morning, but the moment I left, I felt like I was being shoved into a new prison: Vlad's custody.

I was now sitting on a soft leather seat in Vlad's limousine, my crutches placed beside me and my arms crossed in an act of defiance. Vlad sat in front of me, a half smile spread across his face. I hated it when he smiled like that…it meant he was up to something.

With as small sigh and a shake of my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. Perhaps I was being a tad paranoid. Maybe I was just too accustomed to being the pawn in Vlad's stupid little chess game of life. It was possible that Vlad really did just want to help me, right? After all, he always had considered me as his son…and creepy as that was, what father would leave his son if he was in my condition?

"Are you comfortable, Daniel?" Vlad asked suddenly, probably noticing the frown on my face.

I grunted in response, deciding that whether he was up to something or not, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of being the sweet, well-tempered son he never had. It's not like you can erase a history of animosity just by giving someone a place to stay.

He gave a small sigh at my response and returned to his newspaper. Vlad spent the whole ride to the mansion reading and sipping on a glass of champagne while I spent the entire ride pouting and in pain. My side was still on fire, despite the painkillers I'd been given at the hospital.

Finally, after what felt like twenty years later, the driver pulled up to a large, paved private area. He stopped the limo near an oversized, gushing fountain which sat in the middle of the driveway. I reached to open the car door, but before I could even get a tight grip on the handle, I found that the door was being opened from the outside; the driver had opened the door and was standing, stiff-backed, waiting for me to get out. Vlad made his way out of the limo and I tried to follow, struggling as I pulled my crutches out with me.

As soon as I was out, I started limping towards the mansion, Vlad following closely behind me. He walked behind me as if I was about to fall any second, following in a way that would allow him to catch me. Yeesh, did he really think I was _that_ helpless? As we arrived to the mansion doors, Vlad pushed them open, revealing his magnificent home.

"Welcome back, Daniel," he said smugly. His voice held a triumphant quality, as though he had won me over or something.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered, limping in ahead of him. I was greeted with a large open hall, decorated with Packer's paraphernalia in glass cases. Raising an eyebrow, I asked arrogantly, "So, are there any bedrooms in this place or is it just a bunch of Packers crap?"

Taking a deep breath to avoid losing his temper, Vlad closed his eyes and said through clenched teeth, "Why of course, _dear child._" He turned to his right and beckoned to someone I couldn't see. "Maria, will you take Daniel to his room?"

An elderly, ghost moved out of the shadows, nodded, and asked me to follow her upstairs. Reluctantly, I limped up the stairs behind her, my crutches digging into my underarms. She led me down a hallway on the second floor until we stopped at a large door on the left.

"Master Daniel," she announced as she opened the door, revealing a gigantic bedroom containing everything from a personal library to a big-screen television to a balcony. There was a bathroom adjacent to the room, accessible by sliding doors. French doors led to the balcony. Giant windows were curtained with velvet drapes. It was definitely more elaborate than the simple room I had stayed in during the reunion Vlad had held two years ago.

"If you need anything, there's a button near the bed. Just press it and someone will come to assist you," she smiled gently. I nodded in understanding before she floated off, brown locks of hair bouncing behind her. I walked to the four-poster bed, set down my crutches and took a seat on the bed. Before I even had the chance to lie down, there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I called, assuming it was Maria again.

The door opened and in walked Vlad. _Oh great… _I thought.

"Daniel," he smiled, "I'm glad to see you're making yourself comfortable."

I scowled.

"Anyways," he continued casually, ignoring my less than civil response, "I only wanted to inform you that dinner will be served in an hour. I expect you to be in the dining hall on time. Oh, and by the way, you'll find that the closet is fully stocked with clothing. I expect you to change before coming down again. After all, you _have _been wearing those old rags for over three days now."

I was about to retort, but he had already left; I could hear his shoes clicking against the hardwood floor in the hallway. Seething, I rose and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a short shower (I couldn't stay in there for over ten minutes because my cuts were starting to burn from the soap and the water, and it was very difficult to balance on one leg) and running my hands through my next-to-impossible-to-tame hair, I headed for the dresser.

Opening the doors of the antique yet expensive-looking dresser, I was both surprised and creeped out to see it was packed with clothes for all occasions- all of them my size. _What a creeper… _I thought, sickened, as I sorted through the outfits. As much as I wanted to throw on my 'old rags' again, if only to spite Vlad, I couldn't deny that I needed to change. My jeans were torn from the fight with Skulker and my t-shirt was bloodstained. Taking out a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt, I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and changed into the new outfit.

Checking the clock on the wall, I saw that it was precisely five-to-six. With a small sigh, I left the room and headed for the dining hall. _Wouldn't want to keep dear, old Uncle Vlad waiting, after all… _

I arrived at the hall at precisely six o'clock, to Vlad's satisfaction. He was already sitting at the end of a long, mahogany table. He gestured to the seat next to him, saying, "Come, come. Take a seat." As much as I would have liked to sit at the _opposite_ end of the table, I figured it was best not to peeve off the guy who was clothing, sheltering and feeding me. I took a seat in the rather uncomfortable chair next to him.

"What are we having, anyways?" I asked, not bothering to be polite. Before he could even open his mouth to answer, a butler came out of the kitchen, carrying two plates in a tray. He placed a plate of rice and chicken in front of me, and one of salmon in front of Vlad.

As the butler walked away, Vlad pointed out, "I know how you hate seafood, so I had Henrie make you something different."

I was surprised that he remembered that little detail from the last time I was here. What, did the guy have a file on me or something? I poked at my food before finally deciding to eat it. It was an old habit of mine. As I cut the food, I instinctively stared at Vlad, as if waiting for him to get up and blast me into the wall.

"You know, Daniel," he said, never taking his eyes off his plate, "It's quite rude to stare."

I grimaced at him before returning to my plate. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke again.

"So how are you finding your room? Everything to your liking?" he inquired, taking another bite of food.

"It's alright," I mumbled.

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable. Anyways, I have a conference call in a few minutes," he said, looking at his watch, "So I'm afraid I'll have to leave…but I definitely do need to speak with you. I'll see you in my office at seven-thirty, _sharp_." He put down his utensils and used a napkin to wipe his hands before leaving the room.

With a small frown, I wondered, _What was that about? 'I'll see you in my office'? He sounds like Lancer…_ I shuddered at the thought. Taking a gulp of water, I realized this was going to be a looong stay.

* * *

So there you have it! It's a bit short, I know, but hey, it's an update :D Leave me your thoughts!

Crystal


	3. Gone

Due to the contents of this chapter, I must now run for my life before my Danny muse finds me and annihilates me. Before I go however, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Also, when in his ghost form, Danny doesn't have any of his injuries. However, he must stay in his human form in order for them to heal, otherwise they just don't go away. That's why he can't just go ghost and stay that way until he gets better- because he wouldn't actually get better. Make sense? Alrighty, enjoy the chapter as I run from the ever approaching sound of the chainsaw!

Crystal

* * *

Chapter 3: Gone

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair; I was sitting in front of Vlad, who was seated at his desk. I hated being so close to him…it made me nervous. And when you're around Vlad, the last thing you want to feel is nervous.

"So…you wanted to see me?" I asked. I figured if he wanted to talk to me then he could at least have the decency to get a move on. He _knew _I didn't want to be here, after all.

"Yes," he answered casually, still scribbling notes on some important-looking documents.

"Well, are you going to start talking then? Like, today?" I asked sarcastically.

Vlad signed the bottom of the page he was looking at with a flick of his wrist before putting down his pen and directing his attention towards me. "I'm sorry about that, Daniel," he said with sincerity lining his voice. Apparently he hadn't heard my previous remark. "I just needed to get that signed for one of my business partners."

"Great. Now that I've enjoyed that crash course in signing things, can I go?"

"Ever the joker, aren't we, Daniel?" Vlad forced a corner of his mouth to mount in a smile. Almost immediately afterwards however, his expression returned to normal as he informed me, "The only reason I called you here is so we could go over some household rules for your stay. I wanted to inform you that the house is open to you, except for my study. You may only enter if I have invited you. The lab is also off-limits," he warned, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever," I grumbled. Like I wanted to go to his pathetic lab anyways.

"Other than that, feel free to roam about. If you ever need anything, the help will be floating around regularly. Dinner is always at six, and you'll be informed when breakfast and lunch are ready. There are elevators on every floor, so if you're feeling too unwell to walk, you may make use of them. Any questions?"

I hated sitting here and being lectured like a little kid. It was just slightly too degrading for my taste.

"Yeah, actually," I said. "Are we done here?"

Vlad gave me a disapproving look. "Yes, you may go," he sighed, waving his hand towards the door. I'll come check on you before bed."

I suppressed the urge to gag at him. What, did I need to be tucked in now or something? With a shake of my head, I left the office, thankful that I had at least an hour before Vlad's visit to my room.

* * *

I threw the crutches on my bed, which proved to be a stupid thing to do because I couldn't balance without them. Leaning against the night table for support, I hobbled to the bed and lay down. I was about to pull the curtains around the four-poster to a close, hoping that Vlad might leave me alone if he came in and found them shut, when my cell phone started vibrating in my pocket. Pulling out the mobile, I checked the caller ID, smiling when I realized it was my parents. The small screen read: **GHOST CON, **and was accompanied by a long distance number.

"Thank you," I whispered to nobody in particular as I flipped the phone open, eager to talk to anyone who wasn't Vlad.

I had already decided ahead of time that I wasn't going to tell my parents that I had gone to the hospital or that I was at Vlad's…especially not over the phone. They'd freak, and then get themselves on the next plane home before even hanging up. Not exactly the best way to prove I was responsible. This was, after all, my chance to prove to my parents that I was as independent as Jazz would ever be. They hadn't really wanted to leave me behind, but I convinced them to, figuring that if they could come home and find that all went well while they were gone, they'd probably give me more freedom and lay off it with the curfew business.

"Hello?" I said with a bit too much enthusiasm. Apparently I was more excited to talk to them than I thought.

"Yes…Is this Daniel Fenton?" a deep voice on the other end spoke.

Startled, I answered, "Yes…"

_What's going on? That's not dad…_

"Ah, well…" the guy on the other line seemed slightly disappointed, as if he had been hoping he'd gotten a wrong number or something. "Mr. Fenton, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What's the matter?" I asked quickly, instantly straightening my posture.

"It's your parents…Madeline and Jack Fenton. They were killed in a ghost attack at the convention this morning. I'm sorry."

My breathing stopped and my grip on the phone loosened. 'Hello? Hello?' was all I could hear coming out of my phone as it fell to the bed. My senses stopped working- sight and hearing blurred into one big chaotic mess as my eyes started burning and my heart plummeted.

_No. No. No, no, no, no…this isn't happening… _

Before I even knew what was happening, I found myself flying out of the room and out the mansion. I bolted through the grassland around the estate, trying to find something beyond the seemingly never-ending grounds.

I had to get away from here; it didn't matter where I went- I just had to leave. Tears rolled down my cheeks, quickly drying from the wind whipping against my face. My stomach was knotted and my heart was beating faster than ever before. I flew past trees and bushes, barely registering when a branch scratched my skin.

I could hardly hear what was going on behind me. It was someone's voice…someone was calling. They were calling me.

I didn't care. It only made me fly faster. I didn't want anyone talking to me right now…I just needed to be alone. My mind was blank, yet it was cluttered with a million thoughts. Everything blurred again as more tears poured down my face. I accelerated, and before I knew what had hit me, I had crashed into an invisible shield.

My silent tears turned into sobs as I helplessly banged on the shield, trying to pierce through it. I put both hands on the shield, as if hoping to push through it. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Daniel? Daniel, what is the meaning of this?" The voice was firm yet soft. It was Vlad. I stopped pushing, and let my hands slide down the shield as I fell to my knees, involuntarily transforming back to my human half.

_It's not possible…it's not possible...they can't be gone..._

Suddenly, I felt myself being hoisted up by the shoulders and my arm was thrown around Vlad's shoulders. He dragged me towards a large staircase and helped me climb up the steps, carrying most of my weight. I was still completely unaware of my surroundings and all I could hear was the pounding wind in my ears. I felt the cold night air disappear as it was replaced with an air-conditioned atmosphere. A few moments later, I was being set down in a large armchair and covered with a soft throw cover. I felt a gust of air on my face as Vlad walked around my chair and set himself down on the couch in front of me.

"Daniel, will you please tell me what's wrong?" Vlad asked, his tone holding a nuance of helplessness.

I brought my sleeve to my face, wiping my tears. I sat silently for a few moments, my thoughts in a jumble. Then, steadying my breathing, I managed to stammer, "Th-they're go-gone."

Several moments of confused silence passed before I saw a look of distressed understanding pass over Vlad's face as he quietly responded, "I'm so sorry, Daniel."

Out of sheer politeness, I nodded in thanks at his sympathy. But I didn't really want his sympathy. I wanted my parents back. I wanted Mom to bother me about cleaning my room. I wanted Dad to eat all the fudge before me or Jazz even got a piece. I wanted to know that I could go home in two weeks and find my parents in the basement, working on some new invention that would probably be tested on my ghost half.

I just wanted them back.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

I tapped my pen against my desk. It was a nervous habit I'd picked up from one of my uncles when I was younger- I only ever did it when I was really tense. With a small sigh, I looked out the office's window, my thoughts drifting back to the boy sleeping comfortably in my private library; I'd debated putting him in his bed, but he looked so comfortable where he was that I simply couldn't bear to wake him.

Poor child. I almost didn't want to believe that his parents were gone. The thought of never seeing my beautiful Maddie again was something that pained me beyond explanation. Even the big buffoon didn't really deserve to go. Sure, he ruined my life, stole the girl I loved, caused the accident that turned me into a hybrid. On second thought….

I shook my head. I was being self-pitying again. After all, had it not been for Jack, I wouldn't be the rich, successful business tycoon I am today, no?

In any case, that wasn't the point. As much as I missed Maddie, I couldn't let it show around Daniel. Besides the fact that he was uncomfortable with my love for his mother, I had to stay strong for him. Apart from his sister, who was living miles and miles away, I was all he had left. In fact, his parents had made sure of it. A few years ago, they asked me if I would take care of Daniel if ever something were to happen to them. Of course I had agreed, and they wrote it in their will. Naturally, Jazz would also be under my supervision, but since she was of age, she had the choice to live on her own if she wanted. Surely she would continue living in her apartment near the university.

Which brought me to a crossroads. When I had left the Ghost Zone through the Fenton Ghost Portal (my own portal was out of order at the time), I'd stumbled upon a bloody, bruised and unconscious Daniel. Worried out of my mind, I'd rushed him to the hospital, but deep inside, I still couldn't help but feel elation at the opportunity I'd been given. Knowing that Daniel would have to stay with me for the following days, I decided it would be the perfect time to convince him to help me with my current project.

But now, in light of recent events, I was reviewing the situation. Perhaps it would be best if I didn't mention the Jade Stone until Daniel recovered from the grief he was suffering from. I truly cared for the boy, and I didn't want him to think that I was just using him for my personal gain.

In any case, the Jade Stone was a project I'd been working on for years. I couldn't risk telling Daniel about it when he wasn't ready; the whole endeavour would go down in flames. I desperately needed his help, but I would just have to wait until the boy had recovered.

With a sigh, I switched off the light in my office, turned ghost and flew up to my chambers, my mind swirling with thoughts about the Stone, about Daniel, and of course, about Maddie.

* * *

Oooh… Anyways, I threw in some Vlad POV just for fun…well, actually it was necessary lol

So, this was definitely the most fun…*sees Danny's evil glare*…I mean, the most "difficult" chapter to write so far. Let me know what you guys thought of it! *Runs off*


	4. My Brand New Guardian

A/N:I didn't really realize how short all the chapters are...they seemed long while I was writing them but the when I posted them, I realized that you barely had to scroll down the page before the chapter was over! Anyways, I've decided to make the chapters a bit longer..._at least_ 5 to 6 pages before I post them. Let me know if you prefer this length or if you liked it better before!

Anyways, I had to rewrite this chapter from scratch a few times. Something about it just didn't seem right. Everyone was too OOC and it didn't flow right. I think I like the way it turned out now, though. Hopefully you guys will like it too :D

* * *

Chapter 4: My Brand New Guardian

I stared blankly at the window before me. The rain was pouring down outside; I could hear it hitting against the asphalt.

I couldn't really tell you how long I'd been sitting here. To be perfectly honest, it could have been a few minutes, a few hours, or even a few days. It seemed that ever since the phone call from the Ghost Convention, all I could do was sit and stare out my window, trying to organize my thoughts. Most of the time I tried to clear my mind of any thoughts at all, just because it was easier to avoid the pain that way. But then, there were days like this, when I just couldn't push away the hurt.

It was afternoon- I could tell because it was looking grim and dark outside- and I'd already relived the phone conversation countless times in my mind today. I felt my heart plummet every time I remembered the words of the guy over the phone.

I couldn't shake the feeling that this was my fault. If I had just gone with my parents, I could have saved them. I could've gone ghost and I could've fought off the ecto-creeps that were attacking them. I tried to convince myself that this was some form of survivor's guilt or something- that's what Jazz would've told me anyways. But I simply couldn't lead myself into believing that. What if I could've_ truly_ saved them?

My heart sank into my stomach as the thought whirled through my mind. What kind of a hero was I anyways? I helped my town overcome ghosts everyday, yet I couldn't save my own parents? I honestly didn't deserve to be called a superhero. I gave a shadow of a sigh as I looked back out the window. I almost didn't hear my door open.

Someone at the room's entrance said something, but I ignored them, giving my back to the door. The servants knew by now that whatever it was they were offering, be it food or drink or anything else, I wasn't interested. A few moments passed as I continued to look outside, but I soon realized that whoever was at the door wasn't leaving.

"He's been like that for days," I heard a voice resembling Vlad's say as my visitors entered the room. "He won't eat or drink, and he barely even sleeps. He just sits there. I'm not even sure he can hear us when we talk."

"Poor Danny. He always deals with grief by avoiding others. I'll try talking to him."

Something in my mind clicked as I realized who was at the door with Vlad- it was Jazz. I remembered Vlad had come in a few days ago to tell me something about her…he must've been telling me that she was coming over for a few days.

I felt my sister walk towards my armchair, which I had set on the other side of the bed. Slowly, I felt her hand rest upon my shoulder. "Danny? It's Jazz. How are you feeling?"

Her voice was so tired…she must've driven for hours to get here.

"Danny," she said quietly, as she took a seat in the armchair next to me, "Are you feeling okay? We can call a doctor if you're not feeling well."

I was barely registering what my sister was saying. My mind was hazy and I couldn't really concentrate on anything except for what had been going through my mind before she'd entered the room.

"Danny, please," she spoke again, her voice desperate. "Would you just talk to me? Say something. Anything."

Her words were lost on me, but the effect of her presence was so appeasing. Just to feel that someone from my family was sitting with me was enough to calm me, even if only slightly. Suddenly, I felt a whoosh of air as she turned around to face someone behind us. With a resigned sigh, she rose from the chair and walked off, taking a seat on the bed. I heard footsteps click against the floor as someone else approached me…someone who turned out to be Vlad.

"Listen Daniel, you can't stay like this forever. You've eaten nothing but a cucumber in the past two days. This stops _now."_

Suddenly my arm was in Vlad's grasp ad I was being jerked up off the chair. Vlad started to drag me out the room, despite a few gentle cries of protest from my sister.

To be honest, I didn't care where he was taking me. He could take me to the lab and drain out all my ghost powers for all I cared. It's not like I had anything left to live for anyways.

I found myself being dragged across the marble hallways as my sister followed behind us, pelting Vlad with questions. He didn't answer, but continued to haul me along. Once raindrops started to wet my shirt, I realized that we were outside, standing in Vlad's training grounds.

"Vlad what are you doing?" I heard my sister's voice yell. She was yelling up into the air for some reason. A moment later, I understood why.

I felt a crashing blow to my side as I fell to the ground, skidding back a few metres. The mud splashed on my clothes and on my face. Suddenly, I was in my sister's embrace.

"Are you insane, Masters? You could've injured him!" she screamed across the field.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine, but it must be done. I'm not trying to hurt him- I simply-,"

I didn't catch the rest of Vlad's sentence. All of a sudden, nothing mattered to me besides the fact that I had just been shot by Plasmius. I felt my anger rise inside of me. I may not've been able to save my parents, but I most definitely wasn't about to sit here and get pummelled by Vlad. Who did he think he was anyways, shooting at me when I obviously wasn't in any condition to fight?

My temper got the better of me as I squirmed out of my sister's clutch. Two white rings appeared at my waist and traveled to opposite ends of my body as I flew up to level with Vlad.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I growled.

Instead of replying, he hit me with another blast, this one sending me flying towards the end of a goalpost. I quickly swerved out of the way to avoid hitting the metal post. Regaining my momentum, I harnessed some ectoplasmic energy in my hands before sending it flying towards the older hybrid, who was now watching me with an unreadable expression on his face.

I flew closer to him as he dodged my ecto-blast. "Vlad, answer me! What's going on? Why are you-,"

I was cut off by more attacks from Vlad. My hair falling in front of my eyes, I swerved to dodge several ectobeams. I turned invisible more than a few times to avoid the beams of power. With an angry grunt, I began harnessing more energy in order to shoot Vlad down with a mega-blast when I was interrupted.

"You've got to listen to me, boy!" I heard Vlad yell over the sound of the rain, "You can't keep going like this!"

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" I shot back angrily, still carefully controlling the green energy in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but it was the only way to get you to listen!"

I felt the adrenaline pumping through my veins as my anger rose. What was he talking about anyways?

"Care to elaborate?" I fumed.

"Daniel, your grief was taking over your life! I understand it will take some time to heal, but you can't just live in isolation until you get better!"

For a few moments, all I could hear was the sound of raindrops hitting against my suit and against the ground. Slowly, I let the energy in my hands dissipate. I floated carefully to the ground, transforming back into my human self. I landed near my sister, who had been watching the scene in fear. She now seemed absolutely relieved that I was okay and ran towards me.

Vlad also landed near me, transforming into Masters. He came closer to me, placing his hand over my shoulder. I felt my heart plummet as all my anger disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. But I just couldn't bear to see you like this any longer. It was the only way to make you snap out of it," he said quietly.

I swallowed. Looking down at the ground, I realized he was right. I mean, maybe I wasn't being fair to him and Jazz. After all, in a way, we were all grieving, right? But for some reason, I just felt justified in brooding more than them. But why?

I sighed as I answered my own question. _Because I could've saved them, that's why._

I felt Jazz steadily place an arm under mine as she helped me back to the mansion, (I hadn't brought my crutches out with me), thoughts still buzzing through my mind.

* * *

Jazz and I sat in a large, well-lit room on the first-floor of the mansion. There were four bookcases set against the wall, accompanied by a moving ladder to reach the higher shelves. A few metres away from the shelves stood a large, electric fireplace with vases sitting on the mantle. The rest of the room was adorned with art from different countries, but most of the frames held pictures of landscapes. Besides the three large armchairs on which we were sitting, the room was fairly empty.

I took the towel in my hands and ran it through my damp hair. Jazz was sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and had a blanket around her as she warmed up from the cold air she'd caught while outside. Vlad had set his blazer in front of the fireplace to dry off, but he'd left the room after Maria told him someone was on the phone for him.

I gave a small sigh as I threw the towel on the table next to me and leaned back in my chair, still shivering slightly.

"Danny, are you cold? You know there's some hot chocolate for you too," Jazz said suddenly, pointing to a large mug on the coffee table next to me.

"Yeah, I know, thanks," I answered.

Jazz stared at me for a moment before resuming speech. "Danny," she said, putting down her cup, "I need to talk to you. I would've liked to put it off until later, but I'm leaving after tomorrow and I think it would be best if we discussed it now."

I nodded to signal that she could continue, even though her tone made me less than enthusiastic to hear what she had to say.

"Uh, okay," she began nervously. "It's about Vlad. You know that you're a minor until age eighteen, so you can't really live alone….and Mom and Dad's will leaves you under Vlad's care until you're old enough…"

My heart dropped. I was going to have to live with Vlad? For _two _years? No. No, I couldn't do that. There's no way. He's my _arch-enemy!_

"Jazz, you can't do this to me. I can't live with Vlad for that long. I've barely been able to live with him for the past week!" I said frantically.

"Danny, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do."

"Why can't I just live with you?" I pleaded.

"I wish you could, Danny, but I'm afraid I don't have the space or the money."

I gave a small sigh. Jazz was right; I couldn't impose myself on her when she didn't have the resources to take care of me. _But to live with Vlad?_ I shuddered at the thought.

"Look, I know you and Vlad have had your problems in the past, but I don't think you realize how much he cares for you."

This statement from my sister took me totally by surprise. The last thing I'd been expecting was for Jazz to defend Vlad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny, don't you see? Vlad took you in when you were injured and unwell. He helped you overcome your shock. He _cares _for you. And as creepy as it may be, he really does consider you a son. You're lucky that someone could love you almost as much as Dad did."

I was silent for a few moments while I pondered this. Again, my sister did have a point. Vlad really did care about me…maybe I was wrong in thinking he was just trying to use me for his plans. Maybe.

"Jazz," I said suddenly, "Why are you defending Vlad? You know, it's possible he's just doing all this to trick me. You know he's a schemer."

"I just don't want to leave here until I know you're happy, Danny. I don't want you to constantly be on edge for the next two years, especially when you don't need to be."

I gave a small sigh. "Fine. I'll stay. But only for you," I pointed out, even though it was a bit of a lie. Jazz's speech had kind of had an effect on me. A part of me was ready, even excited, to believe that Vlad wasn't all evil and that he really could be trusted.

At that moment, we heard the door behind us creak open; Vlad walked in.

"I suggest you take a shower before you catch a cold," he said to Jazz and I, who were still shivering slightly, as he retrieved his now dry jacket from in front of the fireplace.

"That's not a bad idea. Actually, I think I might just take a nap too," Jazz said with a yawn. "The drive up here was exhausting."

"We'll wake you for dinner," Vlad reassured her as she bade us goodbye and left the room.

Vlad, who had picked up a book off the mantle, now made his way to the armchair next to me. He sat down and started flipping thorough it idly, as though there was something on his mind.

"You know, you don't have to pretend you're reading just to get me to talk," I said. "Jazz _told_ me you're my guardian now."

Vlad's eyebrow shot up slightly at this as he closed the hardcover book in his hands.

"I see. And does this-,"

"Bother me?" I interrupted. "It _did._ Slightly. But I've thought about it, and I've decided that if I'm going to spend the next two years of my life here, I may as well make them as peaceful as possible. Which is why I've decided to call a truce."

"A truce? Daniel, why would you ever need to call a truce? I care for you; I wouldn't hurt you."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Which explains all the times you've attacked me?" I said pointedly.

"Daniel, I was simply helping you stay in shape," Vlad said airily, waving his hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever, Vlad. Just promise me you won't pull any stunts and I promise not to cause you too much trouble. Kapich?"

Vlad stared at me for a moment before his face broke into a smile.

"Kapich."

A feeling of contentedness spread over me as I heard his reply. Maybe the next two years weren't going to be so bad after all.

_Maybe. _

* * *

So what do you guys think? It's definitely better than the first time I wrote it. Still, do you think Danny was won over too easily? Does the chapter flow well or is it choppy? Do I ask too many questions? ; ) Anyways, please leave me a review, and please don't forget to tell me which chapter length you like better!


	5. FentonWorks

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 6. I tried to make it as long as I could without having it drag on :D Anyways, some of you are probably wondering about the Jade Stone…I've only mentioned it once so far in the story. But no worries, the stone will come into play during the next chapter or maybe the one after that, depending on how I separate the updates. Anyways, that said, I can't wait for to put up chapter 6! It's definitely going to be an interesting one ;)

Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this update and please leave a review! They really keep me going, especially when I'm having as crummy a week as this one.

* * *

Chapter 5: FentonWorks

"Danny! Danny, wake up!"

I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head, but not before glancing at the digital alarm clock at my bedside. After checking the time, I felt justified in ignoring my sister's demands to get up. It was _eight o'clock in the morning_. Even though I knew I had to go with her to meet the lawyer and discuss our parents will, I couldn't understand why they couldn't make the appointment a bit later. I decided that maybe if I just ignored her, she'd leave.

But Jazz's voice seeped into my fading dreams once more as she yelled from outside my room. "Danny, come on! We're going to be late!"

If only to make her stop yelling, I moaned in response, sleepy and aggravated, "Yeah, yeah okay."

With another indignant groan, I kicked the covers off and forced myself out of bed. Rubbing my eyes and pushing my hair out of my eyes, I trudged along to the washroom- I had stopped using my crutches yesterday night and I was enjoying having the freedom of being able to walk without having sticks of wood digging into my arms. As I closed the bathroom door behind me, I opened a tube of toothpaste and squeezed some out onto a toothbrush sitting on the counter. Brushing my teeth, my mind began to clear from the sleepy haziness I'd been experiencing a few moments earlier, at which point I realized that meeting the lawyer was also going to require a visit to my house. That was something I _definitely _wasn't ready for.

A sigh escaped my lips as I washed the brush and picked up a comb to run through my hair. I didn't want to have to face my home, knowing that I'd never again see my parents in it. However, the thought was pushed away as I heard Jazz knock on my door again. Quickly, I threw on a pair of jeans and a black, long-sleeved button up shirt.

Before Jazz could reprimand me again for being late, I opened my door. She was standing there, arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. "Finished?" she asked.

I disregarded her rhetorical question, replacing it with a question of my own. "Are we taking the limo?"

"Yeah," she answered, her you're-in-big-trouble-for-making-us-late-mister look fading. "Vlad's waiting outside, so we should probably hurry."

I followed her down the hall. The morning light seeped through the windows and around the curtains, illuminating the house. We made our way down a few flights of stairs and through the kitchen to the front hall a few maids and a butler greeting us along the way.

When we arrived outside, the gentle breeze swayed around us, causing my shirt to flutter slightly. I followed my sister into the limo, where Vlad was already seated. As soon as the doors were closed, I heard the ignition roar gently and the car began to drive out of the Master's estate.

Vlad was wearing his usual crisp suit, over which he had placed a clean, sophisticated-looking jacket. Apparently he was used to getting up this early, because he seemed absolutely chipper as he told me, "Now Daniel, you know you don't have to sit through the meeting with the lawyer, your sister and I, right?"

"It's fine. I don't mind," I said with a small yawn, staring out the window. I watched the trees and houses blur into each other, forming some sort of watercolour painting as the limo whizzed my them.

"You also have to pack after the meeting," Jazz reminded me.

I nodded absent-mindedly. Vlad had already informed me that I would need to pack the belongings I'd be bringing to his house. The rest of the ride to my house was rather uneventful. When we arrived, we found that the door was unlocked. This earned me a disapproving look from my sister. _So I forgot to lock the door before going into the Ghost Zone and getting pummelled by Skulker. Excuse me. It's not like_ _I knew all this was going to happen, _I thought indignantly as she shot me a glare.

We opened the door and the smell and air of my home hit me like a rock. I took a deep breath, inhaling the memories of the home I had abandoned only a week or so ago. My heart sunk as I caught a glimpse of basement from where I was standing. The basement door was open and I could see several of Mom and Dad's gadgets lying around on counters and on the floor. I also caught a glance of the Fenton Ghost RV. It actually hurt my heart to know that I would never see them tinkering with ghost gear down in that basement again.

I snapped out of my reverie when Jazz introduced me to the lawyer, who had apparently let himself in before we'd arrived. I shook his hand limply, barely registering what he was saying to me.

As Jazz gestured towards the kitchen, which was where they were going to have the meeting, I felt a wave of despair wash over me. There was no way I could sit in that kitchen for the next hour or two and discuss inheritance. It was way too soon. I didn't even want to inherit anything. I just wanted my parents back.

"Actually," I said vaguely, "I think I'll get a head start on my packing." I jerked my thumb towards the stairs, and after receiving nods from Jazz and Vlad, I quickly made my way up to my room.

As I opened my door, I let the memories of everything in my room flood through me, as if I hadn't seen in this place in a year instead of a week. With a small sigh, I opened my closet and pulled out some unfolded moving boxes. After putting them together and taping the ends, I took a look around my room, wondering where to begin. Honestly, I didn't want to do this. To pack my things so they could be sent off for Vlad's just made everything so real.

Nonetheless, it had to be done, so I decided to pack some clothes first. Sure I had a closet full of clothes over at Vlad's, but I figured it would be comforting to have some of my own clothes with me. Besides, if I suddenly started showing up to school wearing oxford shirts and dress shoes, people would ask questions. And the last thing I needed was for everyone to know that I was living with the mayor of Amity Park.

I folded my clothes and threw them in a box, along with my laptop and some CDs. I sealed the box and made started working on filling the second one. Just as I was about to throw an old family picture album into the cardboard container, I heard a knock at my door.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?"

It was Vlad. I gave him permission to enter as I threw a few more knick-knacks into the moving box.

He entered and took a seat at the rolling chair near my desk.

"Done so soon?" I asked stoically, trying to keep any emotion out of my voice so as not to betray my really feelings.

"No," he answered casually, "I just thought I'd check up on you."

"What makes you think I need to be checked up on?" I said, rolling up a poster of the Apollo 13 that had been on my wall.

"Daniel," he said softly, "I saw you down there. It's quite clear that this visit to your home isn't easy for you."

Wow. Was I _that_ see-through?

"Yeah, well…it's no cakewalk."

I caught a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. For a moment, our eyes locked in a stare of understanding. Something about his gaze comforted me. It was almost…fatherly.

Quickly, I let my eyes fall back to the poster I was rolling up. As comforting as his expression was, it was also kind of awkward. I mean, since when did Vlad and I have father-son moments?

"Daniel, you know you can talk to me if you want."

A few moments of silence passed, before I gave a small nod. "Yeah. I know," I said quietly. I think it was at that moment that I dropped any previous reservations and concerns about Vlad's sincerity. Something about his voice was just so…genuine. He truly had convinced me that he wasn't here to use me for some evil plot. He was my guardian, and I could trust him.

It was a good feeling. Some more silence passed between us, and when Vlad realized I was done talking for the moment, he spoke.

"Well, I guess I should probably go then," Vlad announced as he rose from the chair. "There's still a lot to be discussed concerning the will. I'll see you in a little while." Vlad left the room, closing the door behind him.

I almost didn't catch myself smiling after him as I threw the poster into my box.

* * *

About thirty minutes after I had finished packing my things, I heard the front door downstairs close.

"Finally," I whispered to myself. I'd been waiting up in my room for the lawyer to finish talking to Jazz and to Vlad.

"Danny!" I heard my sister call, as if on cue. "Come on! We're leaving!"

I rose from the floor and headed out to the stair banister, leaning against it so I could see my sister and my guardian.

"You finally finished with the legal stuff?" I asked.

"Yes," Vlad replied, taking his coat from the coat rack near the door. "Come on, the limo's waiting."

"But what about my stuff?" I said, gesturing towards my room.

"I'll have someone come pick up your boxes later."

With a shrug, I made my way down the stairs and joined the adults who were waiting for me.

We took our things and left the house, Jazz locking the door behind us. "We've decided to keep FentonWorks under locks for now, since you and I won't really be needing it for at least two years. We'll decide what we want to do with it later," Jazz informed me as she turned the key in its hole before sticking it back into her pocket.

I simply nodded and we headed for the limousine, which was parked outside the house and was looking very out-of-place in my neighborhood.

The ride back to Vlad's was uneventful. Jazz took a nap while Vlad and I sat silently. Every once in awhile he would speak up, if only to ask me a question about my preferred living arrangements…things like 'Do you like the room you're in or would you rather move into a bigger one?' or 'What do usually have for breakfast? I want you to be comfortable and to feel at home so whatever it is, I'll have Henrie make it for you.'

As soon as we arrived home, I made my way to my room, where I set down my jacket and my laptop, which I had, at the last minute, decided to take out of the moving box in order to carry home.

As I took a seat on my bed, I opened my laptop and typed in my password. I checked my email, something I was accustomed to doing the moment I opened my computer but that I hadn't gotten the chance to do lately due to all the craziness.

I deleted some of the junk mail that had found it's way to my inbox. I was about to sign out when I saw an email from Sam. My heart jumped for joy at the sight of her name. Quickly, I clicked on her email and a large window popped up. My eyes scanned over the message I had received.

_Hi Danny_

_My parents and I have stopped in France for a few days and I managed to get internet access. I was hoping maybe we could chat? I'm going to be on at 10:30 AM Amity Park time. See you then, _

_Sam_

Checking the computer clock, I saw that it was exactly ten twenty-nine. As if on cue, I heard a ding! sound, followed by a window popping up on my screen.

_Wings-of-Darkness says:_

Hey Danny- are you there?

I smiled as I read her note, realizing how much I really missed her, dark wings and all. I quickly logged in and sent her a reply, excited to speak to my friend.

_Appollo18astronuat says:_

I'm here Sam. How goes the vacation?

_Wings-of-Darkness says:_

Pretty good. It's actually been kind of fun. Anyways, what are you up to? I tried calling your house a few times, but no one answered.

I was confused for a moment before suddenly, realization hit me. Sam didn't know that I wasn't staying at Vlad's. Actually, she didn't know about anything that had happened over the past week. I let out a sigh. I knew she'd probably be mad if I told her I was staying with the older hybrid, but hey, she had to find out some time, right? And anyways, it's not like it was my fault. Still, these thoughts didn't manage to comfort me as I hesitantly began typing my reply.

_Apollo18astronaut says:_

I'm not at home actually…I'm staying with Vlad.

Not five seconds after I had sent the message did my phone start ringing. Tentatively, I flipped it open, apprehensive about what was waiting for me on the line.

"Hello?" I said sheepishly.

"_**You're staying where**_?" my friend yelled over the phone.

I sighed, "Sam, look, this is a long-distance call. Maybe we should-,"

"I don't care. I'll pay for it," she fumed, her voice hardening. "What were you thinking, Danny? Why would you stay with Vlad?" she spoke Vlad's name with disgust.

"Hey," I responded, defensive now, "I don't have a choice, okay? He's," I faltered, but then regained my previous stable tone. "He's my guardian."

There was a moment of silence. "What do you mean?"

I sighed, trying to calm myself. I didn't really want to tell her right now, but I knew she wouldn't let it go until she had an answer out of me. "Look," I said slowly, my voice cracking, "Something happened at the ghost convention, and my parents didn't make it."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't know," Sam finally breathed.

"It's fine," I said quietly.

More silence passed before she said sympathetically, "Well, look, I'm going to be home in a few days, so I'll come visit you then, okay?"

"Perfect. I'll be waiting," I said with a small smile, trying to eradicate the awkwardness that had been created by the call.

We said goodbye before hanging up. _I'm really starting to develop a complex about answering this phone_, I thought with a sigh, throwing the cell on the bed. It seemed every time I answered it, I had to deal with bad news.

_Well, at least I have Sam's visit to look forward to, _I thought as I signed out of my account and left the room to get some food from the kitchen.

* * *

Okay, so not much of a cliffie here :D Anyways, like I said, the Jade Stone and plenty of action to accompany it are coming your way in the coming chapters. Also, just for your information, any Vlad-Danny interaction is purely father-son stuff; there's no slash in this story. In case you guys were wondering. Okay, see you next week!


	6. Secrets Lie Behind Closed Office Doors

A/N: You know how last chapter I said I'd combine chapter 6 and 7? Well, after much speculation, I finally decided to keep them seperate. I think it's best this way. So that means you will get an official introduction to the jade stone in this chapter, but most of the elaboration on the subject in the next chapter. In any case, I know today is only Thursday and I usually update on the weekend, but I was done with the chapter, so I figured, hey, why not post it? If you guys want, I could post chapter seven (the next one) on Saturday, instead of waiting another week to post it. It used to be a part of this chapter, so technically I'm done with the editing and stuff; if you guys want me to post it early, just give me a heads up and I'll do my best to get it up here.

Anyways, thanks for all your awesome reviews! It means a lot to me to see what readers think of my chapters, and you guys truly make my day, every single time I read one of your reviews. If it weren't for you guys, life would be quite sucky. :D And of course, a virtual cupcake to all those who fav and alert as well!

Anyways, this chapter takes place a few days after the last one, and as you can see from the first sentence, it's when Sam comes to visit Danny (btw, Jazz has already left for university). Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets Lie Behind Closed Office Doors

"Danny!" Sam squealed as she ran through the front door and buried me in a big hug. Her arms wrapped around me as the scent of her citrus and vanilla shampoo eased into my senses.

With a small chuckle, I hugged her back, secretly thankful that Tucker wasn't there to make the usual eyebrow-raising remarks about us being lovebirds. I must have some psychic connection with my techno-geek friend though, because then, as if on cue, Tucker strode in through the mansion doors before me. "Just can't leave you too alone for a single moment, now can I?" my red-bereted best friend joked.

"Tuck!" I exclaimed, breaking out of my hug with Sam and giving him a high five- our signature greeting.

"I brought a little surprise," Sam grinned, referring to Tucker.

"I thought you weren't meant to be back for another two weeks?"

"We decided to come home a bit early," Tucker explained. "Tahiti's great, but nothing compares to Amity," he winked.

I laughed. "You guys have no idea how great it is to see you! Come on, let's go to my room. Vlad's out on business calls all day, so we've got the whole place to ourselves."

"Hey, could we go to the kitchen first?" Tucker asked thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes. "There're snacks upstairs, Tuck. Just come on!"

I led them up a few flights of stairs until we reached the third floor. We made our way across the hallway until we reached my room. I opened the doors and let my friends in.

"Wow…" Tucker said, amazed as he entered the room.

Rolling her eyes, Sam pushed Tucker's fallen jaw back into place and dragged him over towards the bed.

"So how did your vacations go?" I asked as I mounted onto the bed, genuinely excited to hear about my friends' trips. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed them until now, when we were all hanging out together like we used to.

"Great," Sam said, taking a seat on the bed. "We went to Italy, Spain and France. It was beautiful. You guys really should see the Eiffel tower at night," she gushed. Sam, now sixteen, had changed quite a bit since the ninth grade. Sure, she still had those same anti-corporate, fight-the-man ideas and values, but she'd also become more…girly. I mean, she still wore a bit of black, but she'd dropped the goth persona in favour for something a little less morbid and less dark. She was now more capable and more willing to show excitement and happiness about…well, everything. Don't get me wrong though, she was no Paulina clone. I guess that's what I loved about her- she was able to mature without losing her inner beauty and individuality.

"Hey, great. Maybe you and Danny can see it during your honeymoon," Tucker snickered as he spun around on the computer chair that he'd rolled over to the bedside.

Sam slapped Tucker on the arm as he suppressed a laugh. "Anyways," he said, "Tahiti was pretty cool too. Lots of awesome beaches, and the water was great."

"That sounds amazing," I said, wishing I could have gone along with them. "You guys are so lucky."

A few moments of silence passed as I mulled over what it would have been like to be off on a beach or away visiting the Coliseum this summer instead of being stuck here in Amity. I was snapped out of my reverie by Tucker. "So…Danny," he started uncomfortably, "Um, Sam told me about your parents. I'm really sorry about it."

A pit formed in my stomach as the grief I had managed to push out of my mind earlier returned. Not that I didn't appreciate his words or anything, but I found that it was easiest for me to get over my distress when I wasn't thinking about its cause. Call it avoidance, but hey, it worked. I pressed my lips and nodded, feeling thoroughly dejected now. "Thanks."

Sam must have noticed the uncomfortable tension in the room because she quickly changed the subject. "So…how are you finding Vlad's place?"

I sighed. "Meh, it's okay," I said with a shrug, trying to push away the thoughts that Tucker's comment had brought on. "He actually offered to help me with my ghost powers yesterday at dinner."

Sam's eyebrows shot up at this. "Really? Why?"

"Seriously," Tucker echoed Sam. "That sounds kind of sketchy, Danny. Why would he want his arch-nemesis to become more skilled?"

"We're not really enemies…anymore," I admitted nervously, before continuing, "I've promised myself not to be suspicious of the guy I have to live with for the next two years. And he's actually been kind of helpful lately. He's been very supportive."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because it earned me worried looks from both my friends.

"What if he's trying to trick you?" Sam said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Trick me?"

"Yeah," Sam continued, "He sees you're vulnerable, so he could just be playing you and pretending to be all fatherly just to get on your good side."

I gave Sam a sceptical look. I mean come on; no one was _that _cruel, right?

Tucker continued Sam's thoughts for her. "Vlad's pretty smart. This is just like one big game of chess to him. Maybe he's trying to make you comfortable so that you'll start thinking you can predict his moves. And then, BAM! He'll spring a surprise attack on you, just when you least expect it."

"You know, you guys are really upping my paranoia levels here. I _do _have to live with the guy."

"Look Danny," Sam explained, "We just want you to be safe, okay?"

I was silent for a few moments before giving my friends a smile. "I'll be fine, guys. Don't even worry about it." Then, in an afterthought, I suggested, "Hey, what do you guys say to some food? The kitchen's just downstairs."

"Yes!" Tucker cried in agreement, apparently forgetting all his previous concern for me. "I'm starved!"

With a laugh, I transformed and held onto my friends' hands. Turning us all intangible, I flew through the floor and landed us straight into the kitchen. Transforming back into my human half, I scanned the kitchen to see if there were any ghost-servants. Lucky for us, it was empty.

I looked over at Sam and Tucker- Tucker had already raided the fridge and a cupboard and was now moving on to a second one. Sam took a seat on one of the white barstools at the island. Spinning to face me, she said, "This place is really nice. Who knew Vlad had taste?"

I laughed in response as she admired the stainless steel counters and the white cushioned barstools. A moment later, Tucker emerged from the pantry, his arms laden with boxes and packages. He heaved them over to the island counter.

"Alright. We've got chocolate chips, sardine, potato flakes and popcorn," he said, rubbing his hands together as a smile formed on his face. "Let's see what we can do with this."

Sam rolled her eyes as Tucker started mixing ingredients in a large plastic bowl, occasionally asking to pass the salami or the mustard. Eventually, when he was finished whisking his melange, he walked over to the blender. "Still too chunky," he responded sheepishly to my questioning look.

Shaking my head, I asked Sam, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm fine!" Tucker called as he continued blending his concoction from the opposite side of the kitchen.

Sam let out an amused sigh as she answered, "I'm alright, thanks." For a few more moments, we heard nothing but the sound of the blender and clanking utensils from Tucker's side of the kitchen. The silence was comfortable. It wasn't like the type of awkward quiet you have to endure when talking to a crush or when being scolded by a teacher...it was a content, comfortable quietness that you could only achieve in the presence of friends. We were all wrapped in our own thoughts, but we were still completely aware of each others' presence. That type of silence was one of the things I loved about Tucker and Sam.

"So, I guess Vlad's really feeding you well, huh?" Sam eventually spoke.

I was about to respond when Tuck walked back over, now holding a sandwich filled with the gooey substance he'd prepared. "Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously before licking his lips and biting into his sandwich. "This place has everything! Of course he's feeding him well!"

"Um, maybe we should go back upstairs?" Sam suggested, looking at Tucker worriedly. "You know, before Tuck depletes your guardian's entire food stock?"

I nodded in agreement. Something told me that, regardless of his new nice streak, Vlad wouldn't be pleased with coming home to a completely empty kitchen, courtesy of Tuck. I held onto both my friend's arms and flew them back upstairs, the same way I'd brought them down to the kitchen. As I landed in the hallway, Tucker noted, "Hey, Danny…are you sure this is the right floor? I don't remember seeing any armour suits on my way up here."

I scratched my head, examining our surroundings. "Hm, I guess I must've flown us up a floor too high. Well, whatever," I shrugged, "We can just take the stairs down to my room. They're right around the corner."

"Sure, let's take the stairs. It's not like this place is owned by a multi-billionnaire who has elevators on every floor of his home," Tucker said sarcastically as he trudged behind Sam and I. He was almost knocked over when Sam stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, what gives? You almost tripped me!" he said indignantly, trying to regain his balance.

"Sh," Sam whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Craning my neck in her direction, I tried to listen for the sound she was hearing.

"It sounds like Vlad!" she exclaimed quietly. "I thought you said he was out for the day?"

"That's what he told me," I whispered back.

"Skulker! I already told you that the boy isn't ready yet!" I heard Vlad's voice coming from in his office. Curious, I gestured for my friends to follow me. Quietly, the three of us tiptoed to the door, pressing our ears against it.

"Vlad," Skulker pleaded. "Listen to reason! The Jade Stone project isn't going to work unless we have the young halfa's help."

"Skulker," Vlad's voice was harsh, "I'm not about to ask the boy help us retrieve the most important object in the Ghost Zone while he's still grieving. You must understand. He may be a ghost, but he's also a human adolescent, and they can be very fragile indeed."

"But you promise that you'll get him to help us as soon as he's over this, right?"

"You have my word, Skulker," he promised. "You know how important the Jade Stone Project is to me; I'll do whatever I need to do in order to complete it."

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. My back slid against the door until I was almost on the floor. _He's only using me? _I frowned, my stomach churning. _And all this time, I believed that he really wanted to help me! _My head fell into hands.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Sam whispered, "Danny, are you okay?"

Unable to answer, I just shook my head.

No, I wasn't okay at all. Just when I thought I had found someone who cared for me as much as Mom and Dad did, it turned out all he really wanted was to _use_ me to finish his stupid stone project thing.

I definitely _wasn't _okay.

* * *

As you guys can see, I've tweaked Sam's personality a bit…now that she's 16, I figured she oughta change a little- nothing major though.

Anyways, poor Danny! He keeps getting burned...anyways, don't forget to tell me whether you want the next chapter up this week or if you'd rather wait for it next week. And let me know what you think of the chapter and how you find the story is progressing ;D Iif you have any ideas on things I could improve on, please don't hesitate to voice them! It's what helps a writer get better, after all!

Love you guys!

Crystal


	7. Prophecies and Whatnot

A/N: Here's chapter 7, about a week early ;D I'm actually starting school in two days (wahhh) so I figured I'd at least get this up in case I got too busy to do it later. That and I promised to put it up early...

Anyways, I've read over this so many times that I practically know it by heart. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating but you get my drift. Something about the chapter seems...off. I dunno...I'm gonna post it anyways cause I don't think I can stand editing it one more time...

Okay, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Prophecies and Whatnot

The atmosphere in the room was tense as Tucker and Sam sat behind me, concerned looks on their faces.

"Danny, are you sure you're alright?" Tucker said uneasily.

"I'm fine," I fumed, pulling my clothes out of the dresser and stuffing them into my duffle bag.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Tucker and Sam exchange worried glances. Ignoring their interaction, I continued pulling my belongings out of drawers and cabinets and throwing them into the bag.

"Well, what exactly do you plan on doing?" Sam asked nervously.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back home," I announced briskly. I_f Vlad thinks I'm going to sit here and take this, he's **one **mistaken fruit loop. _

"Dude, I don't think that's the best idea."

Trying to steady my breathing so I wouldn't blow up on my friends, I replied, "Why is that, Tuck? You think I'm better off here, with Vlad? With the guy who pretended he cared about me just so he could use me for his own benefit?"

"No," Tucker answered slowly, "That's not what I meant. It's just that, don't you think that maybe if you disappear, he'll start asking questions?"

"You know what, Tuck?" I yelled, "I don't care! Okay? I don't care if he asks questions! I don't care if he calls the SWAT team to look for me! I just-," I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. With a sigh, I collapsed on my bed. What was I doing? This wasn't Tuck's fault, or Sam's. I had no right to yell at them like that. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I've just been really tense since the whole ghost convention incident, and…and I thought Vlad had changed. I thought that he really wanted to help me. I guess I was just being stupid."

"It's okay, man," Tuck said, putting an arm on my shoulder, "We understand. But it's not like you're alone."

"Yeah," Sam answered gently, "We're still here for you. Like we've always been."

I sighed before getting up and throwing the shirt in my hand into my duffle bag. "I'm still going though," I said.

"Well, why don't you come live with me for a bit?" Sam suggested.

I almost scoffed. "Thanks Sam, but I don't think your parents would be too fond of that idea," I said sarcastically. Tucker was about to offer me the same thing, but I stopped him. "Really guys, it's okay."

"Well, how about Jazz's then?" Tucker proposed.

"Nah," I waved away the idea. "She's in college- she doesn't have time or space to deal with me."

Zipping up my bag, I looked around for anything else I may've forgotten. Just as I was about to transform so I could fly off back home, there was a knock at my door.

"Daniel? Are you in there?" I heard Vlad call.

Clenching my jaw, I answered, "No. I'm not. Buzz off, fruitloop." Probably wasn't the smartest way to answer him, but hey, I'm not good with logic when I'm under emotional stress. Either way, Vlad seemed to take my response as an invitation to enter the room. He opened the door and strode in, a look of surprise on his face when he saw Sam and Tucker sitting in the room.

"Ah," he said with false cheer, "I was unaware that we had guests. So nice to see you Ms Manson and Mr. Foley."

They scowled at him. "Now Daniel," he turned towards me, oblivious to their stares of loathing, "What seems to be the problem? You sound upset."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you care?" I seethed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You have a lot of nerve," I growled. "Taking me for some kind of an idiot. What, you think you can just wave your money around in hopes that I'll accept you and then go off and work me into all your little evil schemes? I won't stand here and be used, Vlad!"

"If you would care to explain what you're talking about?" he said tightly, apparently not too fond of being accused under his own roof.

"I heard you talking to Skulker." I snarled. "You know. The ghost who _hospitalized_ me?"

I heard two gasps of surprise from behind me, remembering that I hadn't told my friends about my little stay at the hospital. "I'll tell you later," I grunted when Sam wanted to pursue the subject.

A look of understanding passed over Vlad's face. "I see," he nodded. "Then you heard about the Jade Stone?"

"Yeah," I snapped. "And whatever it is, I'm not helping. Got that?"

"Daniel," Vlad said thoughtfully, taking in a breath, "Do you know what the Jade Stone Project is?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't need to. Knowing it has to do with you is enough to keep me away from it," I said coolly.

"Hm. I see," he responded. "And where do you plan on going with that duffle bag?" he asked, pointing to the bag slung over my shoulder.

"None of your business," I said curtly.

Vlad brought a hand to his forehead, massaging his temple. "Daniel, you really are jumping to ridiculous conclusions. I must insist that you stop being so melodramatic and," he paused, and with a small sigh he continued, "If you must know, then I shall explain what's going on."

My usual teenage response would have been something along the lines of _'Not interested, Fruit Loop.'_ But something compelled me to give Vlad a chance to explain himself.

"Fine," I muttered, dropping my bag to the ground. _He better have an **excellent** reason for trying to pull one over me_.

I think deep down inside, I didn't really want to leave the mansion. I really wanted to believe that this was all a misunderstanding. As angry as I was, I wanted to beleive that none of this was as bad, or as real, as it seemed. Here was my one chance to prove that theory, and like a parent reaching for the last Barbie doll on the shelf on Christmas Eve, I grabbed for it.

"Excellent. If you'll follow me into my office?" he said, gesturing for me to go ahead of him.

"Hey! Wait-," Sam protested. I signaled to them that I would be alright and that I'd tell them everything later. With a small huff, Sam fell back onto the bed, grumbling.

I followed him out into the dark hallway, thinking, _This had better be good._

* * *

I took a seat in the same seat I had taken the last time I was in Vlad's office. Turning on the lamp next to him, he sat in front of me.

"Now," he began, but I cut him off.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. My voice was no longer harsh or anger-filled. In fact, my question was more of a desperate plea than anything else.

"Daniel, I did nothing at all. I had been intending on talking to you about the Jade Project since the very beginning. I simply decided that maybe in the wake of your parents' death wouldn't be the best time to do it. I assure you, I was in no way trying to use you."

I considered his response for a few moments. It was precisely what I had been hoping to hear...and yet I didn't believe a word of it. What if he was making it all up?

I pushed this thought aside. I was being paranoid again. After all, even Vlad could be caught in the middle of a misunderstanding, right? So why was I so reluctant to believe the words I'd been dying for him to say?

To distract me from my conflicting thoughts, I changed the subject.

"What is this Jade Project stuff anyways?"

Vlad's face seemed to light up at my question. "Well," he said, slightly excited, "The Jade Stone is a precious gem in the Ghost Zone. However, it has been lost for centuries. It's said that the ghost who can bring it back will be able to free the Ghost Zone from its misery."

I gave him a cynical look. "Its misery?"

"The Ghost Zone hasn't always been the way you and I know it, my boy- it wasn't always composed of floating doors and rock islands spread sporadically in an endless sea of swirling ectoplasm. It used to be a flourishing civilization that even humans couldn't replicate."

I raised an eyebrow.

"After compiling years' worth of research," he continued, "I've been able to narrow down the location of the stone. Once I am able to retrieve it, I will be able to use it to change the Ghost Zone back into what it once was. Ghosts will no longer need to slither and sneak about, avoiding the horrors that may be awaiting them behind the doors of the Ghost Zone. They will no longer need to haunt the human world in order to find food and shelter. The Ghost Zone will become the thriving society it once was."

"Why would you want to help the ghosts?" I asked suspiciously. "You're half-human, so it's not like any of this really concerns you anyways. What's in it for you?"

With a sigh, Vlad responded, "My dear boy, I may live in the human world, but I frequently visit the ghost one. Besides, if I could change the Ghost Zone back into what it once was, the ghosts would no longer find the need to attack Amity Park. Oh, if I could be known as the mayor who put a stop to the ghost attacks that had been terrorizing Amity for nearly two hundred years…" he trailed off, a gleam in his eye and his lips drawing into a small smile.

"You'd be worshipped?" I asked sarcastically.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, honestly child. I don't know why even bother with you sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but deep down, I was truly curious about this ancient Ghost Zone he spoke of. I felt my previous anger dissipate and transform into interest. "Proof." I said suddenly.

Vlad looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Proof," I repeated slowly. "I want proof that what you're saying is true."

"Alright," he said, pulling open his desk drawer. He pulled out a small brass key from inside it and rose and headed towards a large cabinet. Opening the cabinet with the key, he took out a large dossier. Moments later, he was back in his chair, dropping the file on the desk in front of him. I noticed it was labelled 'Research' at the top. He opened it and pulled out several pictures, worn documents and news clippings, passing them to me. I took the illustrations and scanned over them.

"Wow," I whispered, staring at the pictures. "This is amazing." In my hands, I held two pictures of large, sky-blue grassland. There was a beautiful sunset in the background, illuminating the trees and shrubbery in the foreground.

Another picture showed a marketplace and some houses lined up next to it. There were ghosts drawn in several of the other pictures, happily trading food at the market or on canoes that were floating in the clear pink waters. Shuffling through several more clippings I came across one that pictured a small stone. Studying the picture carefully, I realized it was an illustration of the Jade Stone. It looked rather small- about big enough to sit in one's palm. It was glowing eerily in the picture, giving off an almost translucent green shade. The stone was diamond-shaped, though its edges were rounded, and it seemed smooth and polished- free of any dirt and crevices.

"That, my boy," he said, pointing to the pictures of the sunset and marketplace, "Is what we could achieve for the Ghost Zone if we had the stone. Ancient books have been found, all of them describing the Zone as the beautiful realm of which you hold pictures in your hand. I even managed to recover some pages of one of the most famous books detailing the old Ghost Zone." He pulled out a few worn pages from the dossier and handed them to me.

I examined them, deciding they looked legit. "So this is kind of like when Plato wrote about Atlantis?"

"Precisely. But it's about the Ghost Zone."

A few moments of silence passed before I spoke. "So where do I come in?" I asked sceptically, returning the documents to Vlad.

"My boy, it is said that the finders of the stone would come during our era, and restore the Ghost Zone to its original worth. There is a prophecy that the finders of the stone shall be two beings who are neither fully human, nor fully ghost."

I was silent for a few moments. "So you want me to help find the stone, then?"

He nodded. "If you'll accept."

"But I know nothing about the stone or its whereabouts…"

"Child, if you'll agree to help, then I will guide you. The prophecy notes that one shall guide, and the other shall execute."

"Execute?" I asked, rather unintelligently.

"It means you'll help clear the way in order for us to find the stone," he explained. "Your powers aren't as advanced as mine, but you do have ice powers and that wail of yours. They could come in handy while we're looking for the stone."

I stared at him blankly, not quite sure what to think. "You realize that this is a dangerous task. It isn't as if we're about to float into the Zone and find the stone sitting under and unturned boulder. There _will_ be obstacles along the way. We will often be required to fight in order to get through the perilous journey that awaits us."

I bit my lip. It did sound interesting…and it's not like Vlad was lying, right? I mean, he had proof. And how cool would it be if they were able to stop the ghost attacks on Amity Park? Finally, I'd be able to get through school with more then just barely-passing grades. I could finally hang out with my friends and live a normal life…

"Fine," I agreed, if a little recklessly.

A smile formed on the older hybrid's lips. "Perfect. We'll leave in a week's time."

We shook hands on it and I left the room, confident that I'd finally done something right.

* * *

"So you're really gonna help Vlad?" Sam asked me, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. I had just returned to my room, where my friends had been waiting for me.

"Of course! Can you imagine what it would be like to find the Jade Stone? No more ghost attacks on the town, no more dealing with unwanted visits from ecto-creeps…" I trailed off with a happy sigh. "I can finally live a normal life."

Tucker looked at me sceptically. "Are you sure this is legit, Danny? What if Vlad's making this up so you'll-,"

"Tucker," I said, putting up my hands to silence him. "Come on, dude. Stop being so cynical. Vlad never planned on using me- it was just a misunderstanding He was going to tell me all along. And anyways, he had proof, so there's no way it could be a lie."

"Yeah, but a prophecy? Come on, dude. Doesn't that sound a bit..." Tucker trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Insane?" Sam piped up.

"Right. Insane. It sounds insane. This isn't Harry Potter here, Danny."

I rolled my eyes. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter, you guys. The prophecy says we find the stone, we switch the Ghost Zone to it's original state, and everyone's happy again. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Sam said, rather matter-of-factly, "Is that we're dealing with Vlad Plasmius. I mean it's one thing to live with your arch-enemy, but to go on some dangerous excursion with him?"

"Yeah," Tucker echoed. "I mean it in the best way possible when I say, _'Have you lost it, man?_'"

"Guys," I pleaded. "Please don't make a big fuss about this. It couldn't be more perfect; it's a win-win situation. The ghosts win, I win. Everyone's happy!"

"But that's just it. Don't you think it's a bit too perfect? You get the stone and everything transforms into what was supposed to be, like some Cinderella story?" Sam raised an eyebrow."

"Look, I'm going. End of story," I said firmly, shoving my packed duffle bag into the closet.

Shooting each other unconvinced glances, Tucker and Sam decided to drop it.

_Finally_, I thought happily, _things were gonna change. And for once, it was going to be for the better. _

_

* * *

_

Oh silly Danny. Nothing ever changes for the better in _my _fanfictions -grin- Danny's got no idea what he's gotten himself into.

Anyways, leave me your thoughts (and if you have any questions on this chapter don't hesitate to ask- it was filled with information after all)!

Crystal


	8. Movies, Missions and Masters of Time

Ooh, this chapter's fun…I get to introduce one of my fav canon ghosts! Enjoy it :D

Oh, and please read the end A/N! It's important!

Ok, now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Movies, Missions and Masters of Time

"This movie is _so _boring," Tucker complained for the hundredth time before resolving, "Next time we go to the movies, _we're _picking the flick."

"Ditto, " I agreed. Spending my only free afternoon before my journey watching a 'Save the Planet' documentary wasn't exactly my idea of fun. I had to spend the rest of the week in intensive training to prepare for my trip with Vlad, so I'd been hoping for a more interesting way to spend my day off with my friends.

I took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in my mouth, inwardly hoping this excuse for a film would be over before I got up and stabbed myself. Sam was sitting on the edge of her seat, biting her nails about the extinction of some purple-backed gorilla or whatever.

Tucker nudged me in the side. "Hey dude," he whispered, pointing at the videogame he'd pulled out of his bag. "I just got _Return of the Forest Destroyers_ for my PDA. Wanna test it out?"

"Couldn't think of a better place to do it," I grinned inanely as Tucker winked at my ironic response. Then, just as Tuck was about to slide the game into the PDA slot, I heard Sam cry out, "Hey! What gives?"

Assuming she was talking about our lack of attention to the movie, Tucker quickly shoved the game back into his bag, not wanting to awaken the wrath of Sam. As I looked up however, I realized that wasn't what she'd yelled out about.

Everything around us was…frozen.

The people had frozen in different positions- some in the middle of eating popcorn, others in the middle of checking their cell phones or talking to their friends. I suddenly felt a cold sensation on my chest. Looking down, I saw that a medallion with the insignia _CW_ marked on it had been placed around my neck. My friends were also wearing them. Looking back up, I saw…

_Clockwork?_

"Clockwork!" I cried as I got up and wrapped my arms around the currently elderly ghost, his wispy beard's hairs pricking at my face.

"Danny, it's nice to see you too," he said, with a gentle smile, his small lisp accentuated. As I let go of my hug, his tone changed to a sadder one and he continued speaking, "Unfortunately, I have not come for a friendly reunion. I must discuss sombre matters with you, child."

I frowned, looking at my friends. "Why? What's the matter?"

"The time has come to prove yourself in the eyes of the council."

My eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

"Danny," he explained, "Every ghost must pass an examination before the council when they have reached their sixteenth year."

"So, like a physical or something?" Sam asked. "To test their powers?"

"Not quite," Clockwork answered. "Actually, it's more of an examination of conscience. The Observants examine your inner conscience to determine whether or not you should be deemed as an evil ghost. It is a ceremony which takes place in front of the entire ghost council."

I shuddered. "Um…that's unsettling." I wasn't too fond of having the entire ghost world know what was going on inside my head.

"What's so sombre about that?" Tucker pointed out as he flicked a kernel of popcorn in his mouth. "Danny's not a bad guy. He has nothing to worry about."

Clockwork sighed, transforming into his younger self, two buck teeth appearing as he spoke. "Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't. However, the council has not looked kindly on his fraternization with Plasmius."

I creased my eyebrows. "What do you mean? That's not my fault- I had nowhere else to go."

"True," Clockwork said softly, "But the Observants do not see things the way you and I do."

"But…but that's not fair," I stammered. "They can't just decide without-,"

Clockwork silenced me by raising his staff. His purple robes seemed to billow about him as he did so. Transforming into a young man, he responded, "Danny, you still have a chance to prove that you're good. Once they examine your conscience, they'll likely surrender the idea that you are evil."

"_Likely_?" I croaked.

"The Observants are very hard-headed. Once they've created a prejudice against someone, they'll rarely let go of it. However, due to your constant good deeds as the superhero of Amity Park, I'm wlling to bet that they will give you a sporting chance."

"Clockwork," Sam began, her voice laced with worry, "What happens if they decide he's evil?"

"Jail," he said seriously. "Not Walker's prison either. There's a special, high-security prison, designed specifically for those that the council judges to be a threat to the Ghost Zone. It's a prison that even your human half cannot escape."

"What? How does that make sense?" Tucker asked. "There are several ghosts in the Ghost Zone who are evil…How come they're not in jail?""

"They were," Clockwork explained. "But the served out their sentence. Usually, the jail lets them out on parole for good behaviour, which is why so many of them are out now."

"Good behaviour?" Sam asked incredulously. "They keep attacking humans! How is that good behaviour?"

"Sam, good behaviour isn't determined by their lack of attacks on humans. Rather, it is determined by their loyalty to the ghosts and to the Zone. As long as they do nothing to hurt the ecto-beings around them, they're not considered threats."

"But you said they were mad that I was fraternizing with Vlad. Is he on parole too?" I asked, my head swirling from all the sudden information it had to absorb.

"Because of his attempt to steal Pariah Dark's forbidden crown and ring and take over the Zone, Vladimir has been considered a threat to the Ghost Zone. However, he was able to bribe some of the Observants with his money. They agreed not to send him to jail, as long as he didn't do anything to put the ghosts in the Zone in danger again. However, they still recognize him as a threat, and they don't look kindly upon any ghost who associates with him."

"But you can convince them I'm good, right Clockwork? You can help?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I'm afraid I have no power over the council, Danny."

"Well, when is this examination?" Sam asked.

"Next week," he said softly. Then turning to me, he resumed speech, "I'll come to pick you up at Masters' mansion."

My head spinning, I almost didn't notice my techno-geek friend's next remark. "Wait, aren't you away next week? You know, for the Jade Stone thing?"

Clockwork, who had transformed into his elder persona and turned to leave, spun to face us, his eyes wide. "How do you know about the Jade Stone?" he demanded.

Surprised at his reaction, I responded, "Vlad told me about it. He's asked for my help to find it."

Clockwork shook his head. "No," he muttered quietly so we could barely hear him. "That's not possible…he hasn't even turned seventeen yet…"

"Clockwork, what's the matter?" I asked slowly. "What's the problem?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Danny, did he tell you about the prophecy?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He said two halfas would find the stone."

"And you've accepted to help him look for it?" Clockwork raised an eyebrow.

"Is that bad? I mean he said it would return the Ghost Zone to its original worth or something. That's good, right?"

Clockwork shook his head again. "Danny, the prophecy states that two hybrids will find the stone- but that's not all there is to it. That stone holds immense power, and so does the ghost who is in control of it. I've seen the future, child, and Vlad will cause destruction with that stone. I just can't understand why it's happening so soon; that's not how I saw it in the lair at all," he added the last sentence quietly, as a concerned afterthought.

"Clockwork," Tucker began, clearly confused, "Why is this a surprise? You're the master of time…shouldn't you know this was going to happen?"

"I'm afraid the system I use to see into the future must have gone slightly haywire. None of this was even supposed to happen until Danny turned seventeen. I don't understand how it possibly could be happening now…"

"But I thought you used your powers to see into the future?"

"I use my personal powers, yes, but they must be combined with a sophisticated system in order for their full potential to be implemented." Turning his attention back to me, Clockwork continued, "In any case, you mustn't let Masters get a hold of the Stone. He could wreak havoc with that gem."

"So if Vlad wants to use the stone for evil, then he's never meant well at all? He never really wanted to help the ghost realm?…" I asked, my heart sinking. _And that means he never cared about me either. He just needed me to finish his stupid prophecy and get that stone..._

"I'm afraid it's not quite as simple as all that. When Masters first began his research concerning the stone, he meant nothing but well. He truly believed that he would find the gem, restore the Zone and then leave it alone. But as soon as he so much as _sees _that stone, he will realize how much power is held within that little gem and destruction will ensue," he said gravely. "That stone not only holds the power to change the Ghost Zone back to its original worth, but also to return it to its current state. When Vladimir sees the gem, he will understand that possessing it will give him control over the fate of the Ghost Zone, and he _will _use it to his advantage.

I frowned. "Wait- he can revert the Ghost Zone to either of its states with that stone?"

Clockwork nodded.

"And just by looking at the stone, he'll know that having it under his possession will make him powerful and he'll want to own the gem?"

"It's a very powerful jewel," Clockwork explained, answering my question.

I groaned, falling into my seat. This wasn't happening. It just wasn't happening. Why couldn't anything ever go right for me?

"But as of now, Vlad technically means no harm?" Tucker questioned, a confused look on his face.

"As long as he has not seen the gem, Vladimir will not know how much power it holds and will not desire it," Clockwork repeated. Something about his tone however, was slightly cryptic…almost like he was hiding something.

"So," Sam said nervously, "What do we do?"

"Danny must leave with Vlad to retrieve the stone," he said firmly.

"But what about the examination?" I asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "I'll have the Observants postpone it. This is more important. The fate of the Ghost Zone depends on you, child."

"But what do I do when I find it? I can't let Vlad take control of it…"

"Once you find the stone, you must make sure Vladimir does not take control of it. Once he understands that he can control the Ghost Zone with that jewel, he will use it to force the other ghosts to do his bidding."

"Yes, but how do I get rid of it?" I urged, slightly irritated at Clockworks' useless repititon of words.

"The stone can only be destroyed by the powers of the Ice-Dwellers from the Realm of the Far Frozen."

"You mean Frostbite? The one who helped me with my ice powers?" I asked, confused.

Clockwork smiled. "Yes, child."

Then, he held his staff up in the air, the way he always did when he was about to disappear. "The fate of the Ghost Zone rests in your hands, my boy," he declared, his voice echoing. A whirl of powerful wind swept around him, and he disappeared.

Not even noticing that the movie was back on or that the people around us were moving, I sunk into my seat, my head spinning.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered into my hands.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I just love Clockwork ;D Anyways, here's where things start to get complicated, so if you have any questions or if anything seemed unclear, please don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to clear it up. Also, I'd like to know what you guys think of the chapter- did ou think there was too much dialogue and not enough description? Was it too fast-paced? Would you have liked to be more informed about Danny's feelings throughout the conversation (as in, see more of his thoughts)? Please let me know, because I want to make this a good story and your suggestions really help. I'm also asking because there will be plenty of action scenes in the future of this fic, and I'm not too experienced with them...therefore I'd like to know what you guys think flows best...

Also, **I have something important to point out** here. In the show, Clockwork's medallion works as an anti-freeze lock. Once he freezes time, the only way for you to remain unfrozen is to wear the medallion. This applies to my story too, as you guys saw in this chapter.

However, in my story, the medallion has other powers that can be unleashed- _if _you activate it. The question is, _how do you activate it_?

Anyways, this is important for later so please keep it in mind. I'll probably mention it again for those of you who don't read the A/N at the end of chapters. I'm not sure whether or not I'll give away the extra powers just yet...in any case, I haven't finalized what the powers are _exactly, _but I have a general idea. I might mention them next time I post this note. If not, I'll be sure to explain them in the chapter in which they are relevant!

Okay, have a good one! See you next week!


	9. The Journey Begins

A/N: I'm really psyched to put this chapter up! I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about it- it's very different from the rest of the chapters, I find. This one has a lot more action than the rest…I'm not really used to writing action, so if you have any suggestions, please feel free and suggest away. I think I got it down though... The following chapters will be very similar to this one in style...and now I'm blabbing again...

Ah yes, and I suggest you go back tothe last chapter and read the A/N at the end if you don't remember what Clockwork's medallion does. It's not _that_ important in this chapter, but I mention it near the beginning, so if your confused, please read the note.

Also, when I refer to the Specter Speeder in this chapter, I'll also refer to it as the RV or the ghost RV. Just a heads up.

Anyways, enjoy! This is where things start to really get intense -grin-

* * *

Chapter 9: The Journey Begins

I trudged up to my room. I'd said bye to Sam and Tuck at the theater, telling them I just needed some rest, before heading back to Vlad's mansion on the other side of town.

Clockwork's words replayed in my head over and over again. _'The fate of the Ghost Zone rests in your hands, my boy.' _I sighed. How could the fate of an entire realm lie in _my _hands? I was only sixteen.

I plopped onto my bed. Staring up at the ceiling, hands behind my head, I realized that I not only had to destroy the Stone, I also had to play along to Vlad's current belief that we were searching for the stone so we could fix the Ghost Zone. I couldn't let him suspect that I was going to steal the gem before he could get his hands on it, or else he'd never let me go with him. Turning around and stuffing my face into my pillow, I let out a yell of frustration.

Suddenly, I heard my alarm beep. Sitting up, I checked my watch. "Great," I muttered. "Time for a lesson with Uncle Fruitloop." We'd been having daily lessons all week in preparation for the trip into the Ghost Zone.

With a sigh, I transformed and flew to Vlad's office, where we usually met before our training sessions. Upon my arrival, I found the door was locked._ That's weird, _I thought, confused. _It's almost always open.  
_

"Vlad?" I called, knocking on the door. I waited a few moments before I heard the lock turn. A flash of black clothing and grey hair, both of which I could only assume belonged to my guardian, materialized at the now open door. Before I knew it, I was being shoved into the room by the flash of colors and Vlad's voice ordered hurriedly, Daniel, come in quickly. Hurry up, we haven't got time!"

"Hey," I protested, shaking out of the man's grip as he used one hand to lock the office door behind him. "What's going on?"

Looking up at him, I saw that the man standing before me wasn't Vlad. Well, he was...sort of. But not really.

It was like a tired, disheveled version of Vlad. He looked like he'd been chewed up and spit out by a giant roller coaster ride that had completely liberated him of any of his previous dignity. His hair, usually slicked back in a ponytail, was tied up messily. The blazer jacket that he practically never took off had been slung over a chair and his white collar shirt was open at the top, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"_What happened to you?_" I gasped.

He ignored my less-than-polite question. "Daniel," he said wearily, his voice thin, "I'm afraid we'll have to leave for the Stone tonight. There's been a change of plans."

I snapped out of dazed trance at Vlad's appearance when I heard this. Quickly, I responded, "What? But you said we had a week until-,"

He cut me off. "Change of plans, child," he repeated firmly. "We'll pack and leave within the hour."

"Pack? How are we going to fly with bags on our bac-,"

He interrupted me again. "We'll be taking your parents' old ghost RV for the journey. Do you have any weapons with you?" he asked.

Huffing, I crossed my arms. "I don't know," I replied, irritated this time. "Will you actually let me get through my sentence if I answer you?"

He gave a small sigh, apologizing. "I'm sorry. We just need to leave soon. If you have any weaponry, bring it along," he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow. _Just why was he in such a hurry to leave all of a sudden?_ "On two conditions," I replied firmly. "First, you tell me why we have to go so quickly."

Vlad gave an exasperated sigh before answering. "Daniel, some of the Observants have heard that we're going for the Stone. I don't know how, but if we don't leave right away, they'll find us and end this journey before it starts. We _have _to leave."

I suppressed a gasp. So Clockwork had told the Observants, then? And apparently they hadn't liked the idea that two hybrids were going after the precious gem.

"I know," Vlad agreed, misunderstanding the reason for my gasp. "That's why we have to go." He was almost pleading now.

"Fine. But you have to promise that we can stop at Tucker's and Sam's before leaving. I need to leave them a note."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever," he said shortly before pushing me out the door. "Now go get ready!"

* * *

I walked into my room and pulled the duffle bag I'd packed a few days ago out of my dresser. I took out a bunch of stuff I wouldn't need. Then, I pulled a clean shirt out of the closet. As I took of the shirt I was wearing, I realized I still had Clockwork's medallion around my neck. I was about to take it off and place it in my desk drawer, but I decided against it. Noticing it was deactivated so that people wouldn't freeze when I was wearing it around them, I gently took it off and put it in my bag, putting it in the pocket of the only pair of jeans I was bringing along with me. I changed and closed my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I hurried towards my desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled a note to Tucker and a note to Sam, informing them I had to leave early and that they shouldn't worry about me.

As I stuffed the notes in my pocket, Vlad burst in through the door.

"Come on," he motioned for me to follow him. If I had thought that Vlad looked bad before, he looked utterly pitiful now. In the better lighting of my room, I could see that he had dark circles under his eyes and his face was a shade paler than usual. He didn't walk into my room with that confident, arrogant air that pertained to him either. I hadn't noticed it back in the office; sure he'd been in a hurry, but now he was just acting..._scared_. I mean sure, the Observants were after us, sure if they caught us he'd automatically get sent to ghost jail and never get the chance to even come near the Stone he'd been working on locating for the past several years of his life…

Okay, so maybe he had the right to be scared.

_But he was_ _Vlad_. Vlad never freaked out; he always kept his calm, no matter what. And seeing him so agitated…I gotta admit, it kind of scared _me._

"Are we taking the limo to my house?" I asked.

"No," he answered. "We're better off flying there." Before I even knew what was going on, he grasped my hand and transformed, and flew up through the ceiling of the mansion. I almost choked on a mouthful of air as I gasped in surprise at his reckless action.

"I can fly on my own, you know," I said pointedly as we flew over the housetops towards my home.

"Alright," he said distractedly. He let go of my wrist. I yelped as I started falling to the ground. Quickly, I transformed in mid-air and flew back up to join him.

"Hey!" I complained. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel," he replied, barely listening. "I didn't realize…"

I brushed it off as an accident; the guy looked so exhausted and worried that he barely knew what was going on outside of his thoughts.

A few minutes later, we reached the roof of Fenton Works. It was on the other side of the town, but at 120 mph, we managed to get there pretty quickly. I told Vlad I'd meet him in a few minutes- I just needed to go drop off the notes I'd written at Tucker's and Sam's. I flew at top-speed towards my friends' houses. Tucker lived in the East, close to me, so I dropped off his note first. Then, flying at top speed towards the West side of town, I arrived at Mansion Park. Quickly, I picked out Sam's house, phased through the roof and set down the note on her desk.

When I returned to my house, I floated down to the basement. As per Vlad's orders, I went to get the key to the Specter Speeder, which was floating in front of the Ghost Portal.

I unlocked the ghost RV door, and Vlad slipped into the driver's seat, throwing a backpack in the back of the vehicle.

"Aw, you're gonna drive?" I whined.

He raised an eyebrow. "Daniel, do you even have a driver's licence?"

I sighed in resignation and climbed into the passenger seat, throwing my bag in the backseat, the way Vlad had done.

We buckled up and Vlad pressed a few buttons on the panel before us to open the Ghost Zone. I was kind of suspicious about the fact that Vlad knew how to work the RV so well, but I let it slide, deciding that now wasn't the best time to bring it up.

The Specter Speeder sputtered for a moment before the engines blasted. Vlad steered it steadily into the Ghost Portal, closing the doors behind us. He pulled a map out of ghost-suit pocket and unfolded it. Laying it on the dashboard, he traced his finger across a green line.

"Is there an invisibility shield for this vehicle, Daniel?" he asked absent-mindedly, looking in front of him before accelerating.

"There is, but it'll drain out all the power," I responded. It's best not to use it unless there's an emergency."

"Hm," he said, his eyes fixed on whatever was outside the windshield. "Daniel, we need to reach the Meredith Cliffs before starting to look for the Stone. That's a good five hours away from here- feel free to take a nap if you're tired.

Taking his suggestion, I climbed over my chair and grappled for the backseat. Pushing the bags on it to the floor, I lay down on the vinyl couches, letting myself sink into a lost sea of darkness.

* * *

Several hours later, I awoke to the sound of muttering. Rubbing my eyes, I rose from the seat I was lying down on.

"The secret lies between the rocks…what in the blazes does that mean?"

"Vlad?" I mumbled.

Vlad jumped at the sound of my voice, clutching at his heart when he turned and realized it was just me.

"Daniel, if you'd be so kind as not to give me a heart attack next time you wake up," he said sharply.

My eyebrows shot up as I sleepily responded, "_Your_ constant muttering is what woke _me_ up." Climbing over the bags that were littering the floor in front of me, I slid back into the passenger seat. "What are you doing anyways?" I asked as his eyes scanned a piece of paper that was attached to the map.

"I'm trying to answer this riddle. According to my research, to get to the Jade Stone we must pass Meredith Cliffs, but there's no way through it. It's just a bunch of rock…"

"Well, it says on your note that the secret lies between the rocks. Maybe we should go out and look for something?" I suggested.

"Are you mad, boy?" Vlad answered, looking at me like I needed to be institutionalized. "Have you seen what it's like out there?"

Looking out the RV, I realized what Vlad meant. It was much darker here than in the rest of the Zone…in fact, this place looked nothing like the Ghost Zone I knew. It was almost pitch black outside, and there was no swirling ecotplasmic residue around us. I wouldn't be surprised if there was no oxygen out there either. That was no problem for my ghost half of course- just my human half.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. Taking control, I reached over to the dashboard and punched the headlights button. Lights started flashing from the RV.

Vlad gripped my arm tightly. "Daniel," he whispered harshly, "We can't risk being seen!"

"Will you just trust me? Just steer towards the cliff," I ordered.

Doubtfully, Vlad held onto the wheel and steered carefully towards the middle of the cliff. I positioned the lights so that we could see the rock curtain more clearly. There were crevices and cracks in the rocks, but they weren't very big.

I shone the lights towards the left of the cliff, where there was a long, narrow crack. An idea came to me. "Vlad, prepare to crash in through that crack."

Before I could even hear him mutter, "What?" I had flown out of the RV and towards the crack in the cliff. Lighting my view with ectoplasmic energy coming from my hands, I saw that Vlad was frantically gesturing for me to come back in the vehicle. Ignoring this, I harnessed my energy and, then, blasted it through my hands in the form of green ecto-rays. The rays blasted into the cliff, and then, illuminating the cracks in the crag, pieces of rock suddenly broke away from the opening, forming a large hole- just big enough for the RV to pass through.

I quickly flew back into the RV, where Vlad was sitting, mouth agape and a stunned expression on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, proud of my accomplishment, a slight smile on my face.

Vlad shook his head in realization and quickly reached to turn off the headlights. He steered through the hole I'd created, avoiding pieces of smoky, falling rock, As we flew through the space, I took a good look at the map on the dashboard. Several areas were marked in red, one of which was Meredith Cliffs. At the very end of the line, someone had scribbled: JS, presumably meaning Jade Stone.

"Did you make this map yourself?" I asked Vlad, slightly surprised. It was a very elaborate. I myself had only managed to draw up a map of half the Ghost Zone in two years, whereas Vlad was able to compile clues and draw up a complete map of uncharted territory. I marvelled at the effort he must have put into it.

He nodded. "Took me a few years," he said, swerving the RV to dodge another falling rock, "But I think it was worth it."

I turned the parchment around. Several other clues and directions had been listed on the back, each one pertaining to a different region that had been marked on the map on the other side.

With a sigh I returned the map to its places on the dashboard. As I was doing so, I looked out the window, astonished to see that we were no longer surrounded by rock, but rather by a beautiful, clear, blue sky. We were enclosed by a long stretch of crystal white sand, and a calm ocean that bordered the shore. It was absolutely _breathtaking._

"Wow," I breathed, looking around me. "This is bea-,"

"It's a mirage," Vlad said shortly, cutting me off.

"What?"

"We're in Mirajia. It is said that just beyond Meredith Cliffs lies the land of fantasy. It's a beautiful illusion of a city, designed to keep its visitors occupied with its splendour. In reality however, this illusion simply masks the ugly wasteland that truly lies here."

"Huh…" I replied, speechless. Slumping back into my seat, I suddenly felt the RV shake. The numbers on the dashboard blurred and the bottle in the cup holder next to me hazed into two separate ones.

"Vlad…what's going on?" I said slowly, my hands trembling from the shaking.

"Damn," he growled, his foot slamming against the accelerator pedal.

The van shook again, though this it felt different. It was as if someone had picked it up and was shaking it until all its contents fell out.

"Vlad…" I repeated unsteadily, "What's happening?"

"It's those damn Mirajians," he grumbled, fumbling with something in the control panel. "We can't let those creatures see us. If they so much as glance in your direction, you'll be turned to stone on the spot.

Immediately, I reached for the window and pulled down the blinds. Vlad mimicked me on his side while trying to steady his grip on the quivering wheel. "Isn't there an engine blast button on this thing?" he asked desperately.

I pointed to a yellow button in the far-left corner of the control panel. A smile formed on his face as he reached for the button. Simultaneously, the RV was flipped over on its side; I slid across the floor to the back of the vehicle, close to where the bathrooms were. My head bumped against the wall, making me momentarily dizzy.

"Vlad!" I called nervously, the second my vertigo subdued. "Now would be a really good time to press that button!" Before I even knew what had happened, I felt the RV accelerate as a huge grunt echoed from the outside. Letting go/releasing of a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I rubbed my head and slowly crawled back to the front of the vehicle.

"What were those?" I gasped, grappling at the front seat to help me get up.

"Creatures," Vlad responded stoically. "Not really ghosts, not really humans. They're known for turning their food into stone before eating it."

I shuddered at the thought. "No need to worry- they're gone now," he said reassuringly.

I threw myself on the seat. "Vlad, this is getting to be a bit much for me..."

"Nonsense," he replied distractedly. "You just need a shower to calm your nerves. Why don't you go to the back and freshen up while I drive us through this place?"

"Are you kidding? You want me to be in the shower when those things attack again?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "They won't attack again, Daniel. We've passed by them already. Now go," he said waving me away with his hand.

I let out a sigh. "Whatever," I muttered. I headed for the bathroom, stopping by my bag to load my arms with a pair of jeans and some toiletries.

Once in the bathroom, I put my jeans on the hook behind the door. Staring in the mirror, I decided against taking a shower- I'd taken one yesterday anyways. Instead, I splashed my face with cold water and ran a brush through my hair. As I unhooked my pants from the door, I let two rings of white energy travel up and down my body. I felt a shiver up my spine as the rings fizzled away, revealing black hair and blue eyes. I quickly changed into my jeans and then transformed back into Phantom- I'd only gone human mode so I could that next time I needed to transform I'd be wearing something clean that didn't reek of movie theatre.

Returning to the front of the RV, I sat in the passenger seat. "Where are we now?" I asked Vlad, staring out the windshield to see an empty land, similar to the pictures of the surface of Mars.

"We're still in Mirajia," he told me.

"Wow…this place sure went downhill fast," I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's because we've encountered the Mirajians. Once you encounter them, the illusion fades and you're eyes are opened to see the real world around you."

I looked at Vlad. The way he'd spoken those last words was so feeble. The dark circles under his eyes seemed deeper now. I'd never seen him like this before. It stroke me as strange that Vlad was able to go up against an entire army belonging to the Ghost King without so much as cracking a frown, but that he looked like a little kid running away from punishment when the Observants were after him.

I was rudely shoved from my thoughts when I heard a thud from beside me. My eyes widened as, looking to my right, I saw the RV door had been punched in, almost hitting me in the stomach. The engine roared as Vlad tried to accelerate.

"Vlad! I thought you said these creeps were gone!"

Ignoring my remark, Vlad called loudly over the roar of the engine and the roar of whatever else was out there, punching the RV to a pulp, "Open the glove compartment and get the goggles!"

Obeying his command, I quickly reached for the compartment and pulled out two pairs of goggles, tossing one to Vlad. I stretched the band and fastened it around my head.

"We'll be invincible if they look at us with these on," Vlad explained loudly, putting on his own pair while trying to simultaneously drive the RV. As I reached to slam the compartment to a close, a whoosh of wind passed in front of my face. Looking to the side, I saw that a giant, rocky fist punched had through the door, narrowly missing my head.

"Fight Daniel! FIGHT!" Vlad yelled as I sat unmoving, stunned. The command registered in my mind, shaking me out of my trance. Immediately, I turned intangible and flew out of the RV, horrified to see a giant Undergrowth-shaped being attacking the vehicle. But instead of being covered with snaring vines, he seemed to be formed out of rock. His face was like a giant carved boulder, and his body seemed to be made out of sharp edges of rock that came from a canyon. It was like a canyon had just gotten up , grown legs and started attacking everything in sight.

"Hey, tall, dark and stupid!" I called from above his head, where I'd flown up to. I waved to get his attention, and with a grunt, he looked up towards me, dropping the RV that he was pummelling. He made a grab for my legs, but I quickly dodged his attempt by turning intangible. Apparently, he wasn't too happy with this, as I saw his sandy eyebrows turn into a frown, and he made another grab for me, knocking the air out of my lungs. He'd managed to seize my foot with his large, stony hand. His fingers wrapped around my legs, as he dangled me in front of him, an evil smirk curled on his face. With a gasp, I managed to regain some oxygen. I felt an ectobeam whoosh by me and hit the monster in the gut, but he stood motionless, unaffected.

"Drat," I heard Vlad mumble, guessing that he'd thrown the shot.

The monster held up his other hand and threw a punch at Vlad, sending him flying across the ground.

I felt my anger grow. What the heck was this thing anyways? What did it think it was doing, destroying my parents' inventions and sending my enemies flying? That was so_** my**_ job. Anger filled me as I summoned all my energy, harnessing it inside myself. Then, after a giant intake of breath, I released a ghost wail, sending green waves flying around the Mirajian and everything within a kilometer of it. The stony freak let out a howl of pain, dropping me to the ground. I landed on my back with a thud.

I rubbed my neck as I tried to get up, noticing that the monster was gone; its rocky remains strewn across the ground. With a cocky smile, I muttered, "Ha. Take that, rock freak."

"Daniel! Quickly! Get in the car!" I spun as I heard Vlad shout these words. He was already in the RV, motioning for me to join him. I swiftly flew to the car.

"Good job," he said with a small smile as he started the engine again. I think he was impressed.

I tried to hide the fact that his approval kind of made me happy. "Can we just get out of here?" I asked, "Before another one comes?"

He answered me by slamming on the accelerator, sending the vehicle flying at top speed away from the monstrous mess beneath us.

"That was way too close," I murmured, more to myself than anything else. I opened the compartment to get some tape. Ripping a piece off the roll, I taped the hole the monster had created in my door. Luckily it wasn't so big that it wasn't fixable with duct tape.

"By the way," Vlad said casually, watching me rip another piece of tape with my teeth from the corner of his eyes, "Once we reach the EctoCaves, we'll have to ditch the vehicle."

I raised my eyebrows. Excuse me? We were leaving my parents' invention out where the Dr. Seuss and Roald Dahl monsters could get to it? I didn't think so.

Before I could even voice my thoughts, Vlad continued, as if reading my mind, "Not to worry, boy. We'll keep it parked somewhere safe until we get the gem. We'll return to it when we've got the stone."

"Yeah, we can use a parking meter and everything," I scowled. I don't know why, but for some reason, I was mad at Vlad for not having told me this before. What, was he deliberately trying to eradicate any memory of my parents by putting their inventions out where the monsters could get to them? I crossed my arms as I turned to face the window, not wanting to look at my guardian at the moment.

As I let out a huff of annoyance, I swear I heard Vlad sigh and mumble something that sounded a lot like, _'Teenagers.

* * *

_

Whew! That was a long one! Anyways, like I said- a lot more action here. I hope you guys liked it! I think it was my favorite one to write so far.

In any case, let me know what you think. I really appreciate your reviews- they keep me going, and they encourage me to keep writing.

See you next week!

Crystal


	10. EctoCaves

A/N: Okay, so I know there are quite a few longer paragraphs in this one and less dialogue. I don't usually do this, but please don't skip them because for the most part, they're important for story comprehension.

Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter :D That was my first real 'action-inclusive' chapter, so a big thank you to everyone who left a comment. I hope to hear you guys' thoughts on this one…

Anyways, this is a long one, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: EctoCaves

"Daniel, wake up," I heard a vague command, the words blending into my dreams. _The tree in my dream was telling me to wake up…_

"Daniel!" the order was repeated, louder this time, causing me to jerk to reality. The soft watercolours of my pleasant dreams washed away as my eyelids fluttered open. Getting up, I rubbed my mouth, embarrassedly removing dribble from it. Since when did I drool anyways?

I heard a chuckle coming from Vlad. Turning to face him, I saw that he was watching me as I wiped away residue saliva from my face. "What?" I snapped, angry that he'd woken me from my happy dreams, most of which were about Sam telling me she loved me.

"No need to bite my head off," Vlad said lightly, rolling his eyes at my overreaction.

I sighed, trying to steady my emotions. I was probably just riled up because I'd been cooped up in this RV for hours. I always got impatient hen I was forced to stay in one spot for too long; that was one of the reasons I hated road trips so much. Looking out the window to distract me from my irritation, I realized that we were driving on an elevated surface, something like a plateau. Further on, the plateau raised in altitude, forming some sort of a mountain. I noticed we had stopped on the levelled ground, and Vlad was holding the key to the car in his hand.

"What's going on?"

"EctoCaves," the man responded, pointing ahead. I looked out, noticing that the mountain sheltered several small, black openings.

"We're going in there?" I asked apprehensively, hoping the answer was no.

"Precisely," Vlad said. He seemed slightly less tense now; It was like he was no longer afraid that the Observants would find us. That made me kind of suspicious, but I let the feeling go. "Pick up anything you'll need because we're leaving the RV out here, and we may not be back for a few days."

With a tired sigh, I pulled the Fenton Thermos out of my duffle bag, slinging it around my shoulders. As I watched Vlad slip the map in his pocket, a thought came to me. Was this worth it? Was I really ready to risk my life in order to find an itsy bitsy stone? I shook the thought out of my head.

I couldn't think like that. I was the superhero- I _had_ to do this. My thoughts instead drifted to my duties once the stone would be retrieved. I knew I had to get it away from Vlad, but how? Should I confront him about it now? Maybe if I explained to him that we needed to destroy the stone in order for it not to reek havoc on the entire Ghost Realm, he would give it to me without a fight? I almost laughed out loud at this thought. If I told him he'd probably waste me on the spot so he could have the stone to himself.

I felt kind of bad for him- he had no idea that this stone would be his downfall. He really thought he was going to use it for good and leave it at that. I momentarily wondered if he was going to fight me when I flew off with the stone. Another stupid question, I know. Vlad may care for me, but I don't think he'd look too kindly on my betraying him, so to speak.

I decided I would just grab the stone and make a run for it. Stupid plan, I know, but what else could I do? I didn't even know here the gem was going to be. I also realized that I had no idea how to get to the Realm of the Far Frozen from here.

Pushing the though aside, I grabbed my cell phone from my bag and slid it in my back pocket, deciding I'd worry about the problem later.

I followed Vlad out of the parked Specter Speeder, closing the door behind me. As I turned to face the older hybrid, I caught a glance of his sarcastic expression. I frowned.

"What?"

He gave a sigh before drawling out, "Despite the fact that we're deep in the uncharted territory of the Ghost Zone, you needn't to go ghost for this mission." I could almost feel the irony dripping from his tone.

Rolling of my eyes, I transformed into my ghost persona. Then, quietly, I followed the hybrid into the dark, eerie caves, venturing into the most dangerous operation I'd ever been on.

* * *

We'd been flying for hours. At least that's what it felt like anyways. It had probably only been thirty minutes or something, but it felt a lot longer to me. I was sweating from the heat of the caverns and my limbs were tired from flying. We'd reached the caves, and Vlad was definitely taking his time figuring out which one we were supposed to enter. Glancing back and forth between the map and the plethora of cave entrances before him, he was trying to pick out the one that corresponded to the entrance on his map. I have no idea how, seeing as they all looked the same to me.

"This one," he said suddenly, his voice filled with confidence and self-assurance. Pointing to a rather small entrance, he motioned for me to follow him inside. I flew behind him until we reached the inside of the small cave. It was pitch black and every breath I took seemed to echo against its stony walls. Lighting our hands with ecto-energy for light, Vlad and I ventured further into the depths of the grotto. According to him, the EctoCaves were all interconnected, and the stone was to be found in one of the caves in the heart of the mountain.

When he'd explained this to me, I'd envisioned a twenty-minute walk through a couple of mountainous halls, leading to the gem at the end. Apparently, I had been wrong.

These caves may've been narrow and small, but what they lacked in width, they made up for in length. This cave alone was six hundred kilometres in length. Vlad had brought along some shelter-building material in a backpack, saying that we'd need to camp out in certain areas when it got too tiring or too dark. I had half a mind to ask him if we could camp out right now because honestly, I didn't see how it could get any darker than it already was.

We continued through the caves. Shining my hands towards the ceiling, I was disgusted to see numerous bats hanging from the cave top. With a shudder, I brought my light source back in front of me.

"How long till we get to put up shelter?" I asked Vlad, who was floating in front of me. I had to admit, it looked pretty funny seeing someone as sophisticated and well-learned as Vlad flying around with a backpack slung on his shoulder.

"Not yet, Daniel," he replied patiently.

The rest of our walk rather uneventful, save for bumping into a few bats here and there. There were so many turns that I wondered how Vlad knew which ones to take. I waved the thought away, deciding that as long as he knew what he was doing, I didn't care if he led us down into a pit of snakes. Finally, almost three tiring hours later, we stopped. Which was good, because I didn't know how much longer I could hold the ecto energy in my hands.

As my I let my light source flicker away, Vlad and I landed on the ground. He pulled a tent out of the backpack, which I decided must be roomier than it looked. Passing it to me, he ordered me to go set it up, which was stupid, because I'd never set up a tent in my entire life. Just as I was about to walk away to try to set up the shelter, I noticed Vlad was pulling something large out of his bag. I stared at him in disbelief as he pulled two or three logs out of the bag, as well as some matches.

Noticing my expression, he explained, "It's a specially designed bag. It can hold up to a ton's worth of material. Think of it as your very own Mary Poppins-style satchel."

Shaking my head in incredulity, I set to work on the tent. I put up the pole that was meant to hold it up and hammered in the stakes. It looked pretty decent once it was finished.

I turned to see what Vlad was doing- he'd already managed to start a fire, and was pulling some packaged food out of his never-ending bag.

Only then did I realize how hungry I really was. Save for a bit of popcorn, I hadn't eaten in almost three days.

"What are we eating?" I asked Vlad as he speared the cylindrical-shaped food. Upon closer examination, I realized that he was putting a hot dog in the fire. Rubbing my hands together, I grabbed a stick off the floor and speared my own hot dog, letting it cook in the flames. We sat around the fire, our faces illuminated by the blazing light.

As soon as my food had cooked, I brought it to my salivating mouth. I blew on it lightly before diving in and taking a huge bite.

Almost the moment I'd taken off the chunk, I spat it back out.

Disgusted, I brought my hands to my mouth, wiping away any remains of the revolting taste. "What is this?" I demanded, looking at Vlad in disgust.

"Tofu dogs. Much healthier than those hot dogs you children eat," he informed me, suppressing a laugh at my sickened expression.

No longer hungry, I threw the stick to the ground. "Don't you have something, you know, edible?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No Daniel. Just eat your food."

"If you can call it that," I muttered before letting out a sigh. _I hope the Ghost Realm realizes what I'm going through for them. _"You know what," I decided suddenly, "I think I'll just turn in early."

Vlad shrugged. "Suit yourself. The sleeping bags should be next to the tent." I nodded and picked the blue one, dragging it into the tent with me. I unrolled it and shuffled my way in. I closed the zipper once I had entered the sleeping bag, and put my hands behind my head, hoping to relax a bit before I went to sleep. Seeing as I'd just napped about four hours ago, it was a bit early for me to be going back to sleep, but I was exhausted from all the flying and from generating that light for hours on end.

Staring up at the tent, I let my mind wander. The light from the fire outside illuminated the shelter just enough to create a soothing, warm effect in my sleeping area, giving me the perfect atmosphere to think. As the embers crackled up and around the fire, I let my thoughts drift to my plan from earlier.

To grab the Stone and then make a run for it? Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about safeguarding the most important object in the Ghost Zone.

I would have to outsmart Vlad somehow. The only question was, how? After all, I had no advantage in this situation. I didn't know exactly where the Stone was, nor the obstacles I'd have to overcome in order to reach it. Not to mention that outsmarting Vlad was next-to-impossible. I guess maybe I was going to have to stick with my 'take it and run for your life' plan after all. I'd make my way back to the RV and drive to Frostbite in the Realm of the Far Frozen. Then, after the destruction of the stone by the Ice-Dwellers, I'd make my way back home…

As my less-than-intricate plan unfolded in my head, I realized there just was one tiny flaw. I couldn't make my way home, because I wasn't going to have one anymore. There's no way Vlad would accept me back into his mansion, right? And technically, I wasn't allowed to live on my own…

Maybe I was overreacting. I mean sure, Vlad would be mad at first, but once I explained to him that the destruction of the stone was mandatory, if only for the protection of the Zone, he'd understand. Right?

Well, if not, I could always go live with Tucker or something. And if that didn't work out…well, maybe the Ice-Dwellers would accept me.

As I pondered the thought of having to live the rest of my life in a frozen wasteland, I realized the fire outside had dimmed considerably since earlier. There were some sounds of shuffling outside the tent, and a few moments later, I saw Vlad dragging a red sleeping bag into the tent.

"What are you doing?" I asked stupidly.

Vlad stared at me dumbly for a moment before replying, "I'm setting up my sleeping bag."

_Oh no…_

I almost slapped myself on the forehead. _Two sleeping bags. Two hybrids. **One** tent. Duh. _How could I have not realized that I was going to have to sleep next to Vlad?

With a nervous chuckle, I shifted my sleeping bag as close as possible to the other end of the tent before deciding that maybe I should just go outside. "Uh, I could just sleep out there…" I began, making to get up from my sleeping bag.

"Daniel, don't be stupid," Vlad said shortly, pushing me back down. "We're sleeping in separate bags. There's no reason to feel awkward." He unrolled the sleeping bag next to mine as if this were the most normal thing in the world.

"Are you sure? Because I could always…"

Vlad gave an abrupt sigh as he zipped the sleeping bag around him. "Daniel, relax will you? Just try and get some sleep," he ordered.

Slowly, I eased back into my sleeping bag. I uncomfortably pushed myself away from the wall I'd previously tried to stick myself against. Even though I wanted to keep as much distance as possible between me and Vlad, I it was extremely difficult to sleep while crammed against a tent wall.

The fire outside had flickered to its last few flames and the light slowly died away.

"It's a shame we can't see the stars."

Confused, I looked at Vlad, who was staring up at the tent the way I'd been earlier. "What are you talking about?"

"The stars, Daniel," he repeated as if I was a complete idiot. "The big dipper is a particularly beautiful sight tonight."

I creased my eyebrows. "But we're in a cave."

"Yes Daniel. We're in a cave. Hence the not being able to see the stars."

I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic reply. Then, a thought hit me.

"Wait," I began, propping my elbow against the floor and leaning on my forearm to face Vlad, "You can see constellations in the Ghost Zone?"

"Of course," Vlad answered. "And it's quite a sight, barely rivalled by those in the human world.

"That sounds really cool."

"Yes, it is," Vlad responded vaguely.

I kind of got the impression that Vlad wanted to say something else, but he remained silent as I lay back down against the floor. Several moments of silence passed between us as each of us floated in our own pool of thoughts. Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Hey Vlad, are there any enemies in this cave? You know anything to look out for- like those Mirajians?""

I though I saw a smug look on the hybrid's face, but I waved it off as a trick of the light, or rather, lack thereof. "Well, it's said that once you've neared the stone, you need to be careful of the ghouls that protect it. Those things are ten times worse than the Mirajians."

I shuddered at the thought.

"But it's nothing we need to worry about; we're still miles away from there." There was more silence before Vlad continued, "You should probably get some sleep before tomorrow- we have a big day ahead of us."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "Goodnight Vlad."

As the hybrid returned my goodnight wish, I turned in my sleeping bag to get comfortable. Then, closing my eyes, I let myself drift away into the land of dreams.


	11. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens 

I awoke in a cold sweat, my palms clammy and my heart beating at an unprecedented rate. _Whoa. That was some nightmare… _I thought as I calmed myself from the dream. Blinking to clear my vision, I realized Vlad was no longer in the tent. I figured he was already outside, setting up the fire. Morning or night, these caves were gloomy and dark, and we could only use our ecto-energy as light for so long.

With a tired sigh, I got up to get some water from my bag. I unzipped the sack, but found it nearly impossible to find what I was looking for. I groped around in hopes that my hand would eventually wrap around the plastic bottle I'd brought with me, but this was to no avail. With a huff of annoyance, I leaned towards the tent opening and called, "Vlad, is the fire lit yet?"

There was no answer. With another irritated sigh, I said loudly, "Vlad, I can't see! Can you get the fire going?"

Again, there was no answer.

_That's weird,_ I thought. Frowning, I made my way out of the tent in order to search for the older hybrid.

"Vlad? Are you here?" I yelled. However, it seemed that my echoing voice was the only response to my question.

Worried now, I charged my hands with energy and quickly held them out in front of me to illuminate the campsite.

_"What in the world?"_

A sudden panic arose in my chest as the green light on my hands reflected against the cave walls. Fear mounting in my chest, I took in everything around me. There was dry blood staining the cave floor and ectoplasmic residue was strewn about the site, some of which I could distinctly identify as Vlad's due to the pink colour; the rest of the ghostly goop was either blue or yellow.

_Oh my..._

My heart now thrashing against my chest, I hurried to the unlit campfire, trying to search for some sort of clue as to what had happened. I rummaged through some boxes of matches and a few old newspapers that had been set aside to be used in the fire. Besides a few logs that were strewn haphazardly about the area, there was nothing to give me even a hint of what had happened.

_I don't understand…this place looks like it was hit by a hurricane. Surely whatever caused this much destruction to the place would have made enough noise to wake me up?_

Suddenly, a thought flitted through my mind. _Maybe something attacked Vlad? _A pang of guilt hit me as I imagined myself sleeping while Vlad got pummelled to a pulp by some ecto-freak.

When I found nothing else, I hurried over to tent, hoping to find some sort of hint that would lead me to Vlad. I fumbled through his bag until eventually, my fingers wrapped around a piece of rolled up parchment. My heart skipped a beat as a thought quickly flitted through my mind.

**_Follow the map. _**

After all, what else could I do? It was my only option…it's not like I could just sit here and wait for something to happen. Besides, it was my only chance of finding Vlad. I swayed silently for a few moments, my mind swirling with all the reasons that I shouldn't go, and yet racing with all the reasons I should. Finally, my superhero reflex won- someone was in danger and I had to help. In any case, it may've been dangerous to stay here; the thing that had attacked Vlad might come back.

Making my decision, I quickly unrolled the map and let my finger trace down the path Vlad had drawn. I'd never been very good at reading maps. When I was younger, I'd gained a reputation as the worst map-reader at summer camp after leading my team down the other side of the river bordering the camp and into a farm owned by a cranky, kid-hating cultivator who chased us off his property with a stick in hand. Needless to say, none of the other kids ever wanted to pair up with me for treasure hunts after that.

But this was a life-or-death situation; I had pull through. Pushing my map-reading difficulties aside, I examined the paper in my hands long enough to mentally trace out my path. Then, with a determined mindset, I rolled up the map and stuck in my suit for protection. Taking off into the air, I flew determinedly towards my goal.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been so ridiculously tired," I said wearily, speaking to myself. After flying for at least two and a half hours after an uncomfortable night's sleep on the ground, I was absolutely worn out. The fact that I had to use so much of my energy to understand the map in front I was holding wasn't really helping things either. Taking a seat on a boulder behind me, I vaguely wondered if my small side-journey was pointless. After all, why would the creature that had captured Vlad (assuming that was what happened) lead him straight to the Stone?

As I pondered this heavily, I looked up and caught a glimpse of something I'd missed when I'd landed on the boulder that was now being used as my chair.

Before me stood a statuesque, majestic, stone door. Upon it, there was a carving of an oval which contained several smaller carvings, most of them in green. In the middle, there was a small jewel, embedded right into the door.

Mind racing, I rose and approached the eerie-looking picture. Barely breathing, I gently let my hand brush against its stony surface. Gingerly, my fingers made their way up to the stone in the middle of the door.

_Wow…this is it. This is the entrance to the Stone…_

Then, as my mind swirled with excitement, nervousness and wonder, I felt the ground beneath me begin shaking. Quickly, I removed my hand from the door, but apparently the damage had already been done. Thrown off balance by the trembling beneath me, I leaned against the door to avoid falling to the ground when I hear a thunderous rumble echo against the walls of the cave. Darkness overcame the entire cavern as I felt myself being involuntarily pushed forward, in the area where the now open door had previously stood.

As dazed and thrown off as I was by the entire situation, I still couldn't help but hear a very familiar voice echo above me.

"Ah Daniel, so nice of you to join us."

* * *

**Ciffhanger! Hm, I wonder who was talking at the end? Who do we know who calls our favorite hybrid by his full name? ;D**

**Anyways, I know this one was early..and short too; hope that's alright with everyone.I dunno if it's too short though. I might rewrite it later, if needed. Until then, hope you enjoyed it,  
**

**Crystal**


	12. Fool Me Once Shame On You, Fool Me Twice

Chapter 14: Fool Me Once Shame on You, Fool me twice...

"Ah Daniel, so nice of you to join us."

I stood, transfixed in a momentary state of shock and confusion before something in my mind registered.

_Vlad?_

Before I could even pull myself together long enough to speak, I felt someone push me forward with a violent jerk, forcing my hands behind my back and holding them in place with an agonizingly strong grip. Simultaneously, a different pair of hands wrapped a cold, metal belt around my waist, locking it into place. Immediately, I felt an electrocuting sensation shoot through my body; I gave a grunt as my energy levels plummeted. I would've fallen to the ground if there hadn't been someone holding my hands tightly behind my back. Feeling light-headed, I looked down at the floor to try to lessen my vertigo; it didn't take me long to notice that I was in my regular clothes. The electrocution had involuntarily forced me back into my human half.

I heard a snap of fingers, quickly followed by a burst of light in the cavern. My attention snapped back to my surroundings instantly. I let out a gasp when I saw what surrounded me.

I was standing at the beginning of a high and narrow bridge, about the width of a thirty-centimeter ruler. Like the rest of the cave, it was made of jagged rock that looked like it might crumble at any moment. At least a hundred meters below the bridge, there was a oversized pit of boiling lava. Around me, there stood several bulky, burly ghosts. I caught a glance of the ghost who was holding my hands together behind my back. He growled at me when I made eye contact, though not without flashing me a smirk.

Then, looking in front of me, I saw the most terrifying thing of all.

Plasmius was floating near the end of the bridge, standing next to a large glass case that contained a small rock, about the size of one's palm. The Jade Stone.

"Daniel, I hope you don't mind the rough welcome," the older ghost said casually, as if we were talking about the weather. "I do believe it was necessary, however."

Struggling against my captor's grip, I growled, "What's going on, Vlad?"

None of this made any sense. Why was Vlad here? I mean, obviously, he'd seen the Stone, which is why he was being all obsessive and trying to gain control of it, just like Clockwork had said. But how did he get here? I thought he'd been attacked or something; that's the way it looked back at the camp. Why did he have guards here, holding me captive?

Then an upsetting thought hit me; a thought that was confirmed by Vlad's following words.

"I sincerely hope that I didn't scare you too much with that scene at the campsite. It was simply necessary procedure."

I felt my anger grow inside me as everything clicked, like a puzzle piece that had just fallen into place and completed the sick, _twisted_ picture. A flame lit up in the pit of my stomach, the heat swelling up and engulfing my insides. My eyes narrowed.

"You tricked me. _You manipulated me, Plasmius_."

He gave a light laugh as he floated to the ground. "Ah, you've always been quite the drama queen, boy."

I growled. How could I have not seen it? Vlad had already seen the Stone before bringing me here. All that time he was pretending he didn't know how to get through Meredith Cliffs, he was pretending to rough it out in the caverns; he'd _already been _here. That must have been why he was in such a hurry to leave Amity before the Observants found us…since he'd already seen the stone, he was already hooked on the idea of possessing it. The thought of losing it was too much for him. Then he'd set up the scene at the campsite to lead me here.

"Well you aren't going to control me anymore, Vladimir," I glowered. He stiffened slightly at my use of his full name; it wasn't something I did often. But he soon returned to his previous calm composure, his face breaking out into a large, sadistic grin. The very same grin he'd held on his way back to the mansion from the hospital almost two weeks ago.

"Hm, can't I?" He teleported himself from the far end to the bridge to the end on which I was standing. Standing barely three inches away from me, he took my chin in his hand and brought his face closer to mine. I could feel his breathing on my face as my heart beat at an incredible pace. I swallowed, but tried to hide my discomfort. Staring him straight in the eyes, my look was daring and determined. I couldn't let him know he was getting to me; that was what he wanted. I had to show him I wasn't scared of him- even though I was absolutely terrified.

"Listen, child," he said threateningly, his voice as low and quiet as it could be while still invoking the very essence of trepidation into me, "I've worked for this Stone for years, but I still can't get that pebble without you; the prophecy says that 'one will execute'. That _one,_ Daniel, is you. And you're about to execute a very important task."

"I'm not getting that stone for you, Plasmius."

With a small smirk, he let go of my chin. He turned to the guards standing behind me and made a small gesture. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the ghost creeps.

"I don't think you realize, child, that we are standing over a pit of blistering volcanic emission. You have no ghost powers due to that Specter Deflector around your waist and I have a hundred guards at my command. The moment I order them to push you off this narrow bridge, you'll be a…oh what's the word you kids use today?" he said, feigning to be in deep thought before looking up at me with a malicious glint in his eyes. "Ah, that's right. A _goner_." Then, with a wicked smile, he added, "It seems, boy, that you've been outsmarted. You've got no way out."

I could feel my chest heaving up and down as sweat ran down my back, dampening my shirt…he was right. I had no way out. The only thing I could do was to get him the Stone, unless I wanted to be soaking in magma in the next few seconds.

Tauntingly, the hybrid resumed speech. "What'll it be, boy? The stone, or your life?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "Vlad, you don't want to do this."

With a sneer, he responded, "On the contrary, Daniel. This is precisely what I want to do. And I should warn you, that long road trip with you has made me quite impatient and irritable. If you don't make a decision soon, I'm liable to make one for you."

My breathing tense, I stared into Vlad's eyes, unable to answer. He waited for a few seconds, but then, becoming impatient, he let out an irritated huff. He snapped his fingers, and the guard who was holding my hands promptly tightened his grip on my wrists. Still holding onto me, he roughly shoved me towards the edge of the bridge. I swallowed as I was forced to look down at the pit of doom before me. My feet were so close to the edge that all I needed to fall in was a small nudge. Then, for the first time since I'd entered the cave, the guard's grip on my hands loosened, prompting me to yell,

"_Okay_! I'll do it! Just don't let go!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Vlad smile smugly. He nodded to the guard behind me, who tightened his hold on me and swung me back to where were standing before, far from the edge of the bridge.

Letting out a breath, I felt the ghost let go of my wrists, which were now both sore and red. I rubbed my wrist with my other hand. Clenching my teeth, I stepped forward, heading for the stone. Carefully I made my way across the narrow piece of rock.

"Now, take off the glass case and give me the stone," Vlad said greedily as I approached the gem. "Don't even think of running off with it- I've got hundreds of other guards posted around this cave."

I scowled at his remark before turning my attention back to my task. Slowly, I reached out my hands and placed them on the cold, glass case. Gently, I lifted it up and set it on the ground next to me.

Then, turning my attention back to the stand in front of me, I took it all in. Only once the glass cover had been removed did I realize the magnificence and the remarkable beauty of the Stone.

It was ten thousand times more brilliant than it had been in the picture I'd seen. The stone was small, but it's translucent glow was enough to light the entire cave, once the glass had been removed. It was smooth and glassy, giving it an almost fragile appearance. Carefully and with bated breath, I picked it up, letting it sit in my hand for a moment. It was weightless, but somehow the energy vibrating off it had managed to give it some sort of depth.

The small stone glowed while sitting in the palm of my hand. I'd half expected the cave to collapse when I took the gem out of its case…you know, the typical cave trap scenario. But nothing had happened- the grotto had remained perfectly still and silent.

Vaguely, I wondered how the stone worked. Did it need to be activated with a certain phrase or something? Obviously just holding it wasn't enough to change the Ghost Zone's appearance because it was in my hand and nothing had happened. I was shaken out of my thoughts as the cave darkened and I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind.

The stone was snatched out of my hands as I heard Vlad's ominous voice echo against the cave walls."Tie him up, boys."

I felt a blow on my head before I crumbled to the ground, blacking out completely.

* * *

It's short, I know, but here it is nonetheless :D Anyways, this is the last chapter I had written before I'd posted the story, which means it may be awhile between updates in the future. Just a heads up for you guys...

Anyways, you know the drill- leave me a review ;D

Crystal


End file.
